New In Town
by XxClace4evrxX
Summary: Clary Fray is new in town, back from her Grandparents to live once more with her Mother and Brother. She has a troubled past with and abusive father, but can a gorgeous blonde help her get back to where she was? Better than it seems! R&R!
1. NewAnd Hot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS; THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!**

** Ok guys, this is my very first FanFic EVER! So please be kind! Also, R&R because I want to know how I am doing and what I should be doing. Later on, I might add some of my O.C.'s ! Alright ppl read onward! Oh, and the lyrics in this Fic are from Breathe Carolina – Blackout! It's not country, it's actually a really cool hip-hop techno song! Check it out! Oh and I don't own that either **

**CLARY P.O.V:**

"_No, Daddy," she cried. "Please don't hit me anymore! Please! Ow! No!" She hit the floor with a thud, her wounds spraying blood along the walls and carpet. _

"_Daddy," she croaked. "Why?" His evil laugh bounced along the bloodstained room. The pain rolled in waves through her battered body. Her head pounded and she was so tired._

"_You're all I have left," he spat. "I want more than you! I WANT MORE!" With that he raised his foot, and delivered a rib-cracking kick to her side,_

I woke up with a scream, and lashed out blindly. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I checked my side in case I had a broken rib or two. It was fine. Deep breaths, I kept thinking. I rubbed my eyes and felt the prickling of tears. I heard a shuffle right beside me and froze in panic. BAM! I punched the black figure next to me, my fist connecting to something hard.

"OW! What the hell, Clary?"

I looked to my side and saw my brother, Sebastian, crouched next to my bed, rubbing his head. His gray eyes lit up with concern. I couldn't help but be relieved that I was here. My mother, Seb, and I left my abusive father 10 years ago, but up until now, I had been living with my Grandparents. I came to live here and arrived yesterday, knowing I my whole life was to be changed. Sebastian and my mother, Jocelyn, were extremely close to me, they came and visited whenever they could, and for that, I was grateful.

"Crap!" I moaned. "I am so sorry Seb! I- I just had a bad dream. It's nothing." I averted my eyes, feeling ashamed that I had woken him up for something that happened often.

"Clary," He said, brushing the wild tangle of red curls away from my face. "Was this about dad?" I nodded, tears slipping from my eyes. He brushed them away and tilted my chin so I could look into his eyes. Sebastian was extremely good looking, even when he didn't try. His black hair was lustrous and soft, complementing his kind, gray eyes. He was strong and tan, with a surfers body, and charisma. I was gifted with good looks as well, but only if I knew how to manage them, which I couldn't do every day, and a small chest was something I couldn't fix.

Sebastian pulled me into a hug. "I dream of him too" he whispered. With that, we parted and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up feeling disoriented, but quickly got my act together. I stood up and stretched, gathering my clothes, and my iPod. I got into the shower and started my morning tradition of shampooing, conditioning and singing off key. Once I was out, I blow dried my hair and styled it into perfect ringlets down my back. I put on some a little bit of makeup, but since I wasn't going anywhere I decided against putting on a general amount. I wore a black tank top and red boy shorts with my black soccer socks.

_I'm only gettin' started_

_ I won't blackout!_

_ This time I've got nothing to lose_

With my ear buds in, I slid through the hallway and into the kitchen, where I read the note taped to the fridge: _Mom's out, be home soon. Love, Sebastian._

_This won't stop 'till I say so_

_This won't stop 'till I say so_

_This won't stop 'till I say so_

_Goin' and goin' and goin' and goin' GO!_

Shrugging, I opened the French doors of the colossal fridge and bent down to grab something. Still humming to the music I turned around to see an entire team of guys in football jerseys staring at me in astonishment. Shrieking, I tore my ear buds out and almost slipped from shock.

"What. The. FUCK?" I said more to myself than anyone else. Then I saw Sebastian. He was grinning like a madman.

"What the hell, Seb? Who are all these guys?" I leaned against the counter, knowing that I was wearing a kind of revealing outfit, and a lot of these guys were majorly hot. I even saw guys checking me out! I looked around and saw a flash of gold. They were eyes, and a halo of blond hair. The eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Before I could identify the owner, Seb interrupted my train of thought.

"This is the football team, Sis. Remember? I'm captain." He said, a little wary now.

"You didn't tell me shit, and I just got here yesterday. Thanks a lot, Bro!" I smiled though, because I did love him and I did care. "Well boys, it seems as though I'm gonna be seeing you a lot. I'm Clary, and you guys are all hot. There, now that that's out of the way, all of you perverted bastards stay the hell away from my room, and we won't have a problem." I smiled angelically. All of their mouths dropped open, except the Golden Boy, which I decided to call him. He just smirked, a smirk that made me want to die. He was that hot. Seb just shook his head, like he expected this out of me. I giggled and started to walk through the guys. One made the mistake of slapping my ass, so I grabbed his shirt, spun him around and slammed him into the wall.

"Uh, guys, I think I should've mentioned that I have a sister, her name is Clary, and she is a black belt in Karate." Seb said, laughing shamelessly.

"Seb! You didn't tell them you had a sister?" Now I was pissed. I let the guy go, who looked at me in utter disbelief. "Well that's why they all are looking at me like I'm a slut you brought in for a good time!" That brought a chuckle out of the group and I smirked. These guys were all predictable.

"Damn it, Clary, I forgot! Don't beat the crap out of me!" He grinned. I smiled and hugged him. He let me, which is something guy's dot normally let their sisters do in front of all their manly friends. "Anyways, I did tell Jace!" I looked up.

"Oh really? And is Jace here to verify that?" I looked at the group, tapping my bare foot on the tiles imported from Mexico. Believe it or not, Golden Boy actually stepped forward, a smirk once more on his wildly handsome face.

"That would be me" He said in a musical tone.

**OK guys u like? This took me for-frickin-ever, and I don't think I even got it right! Please read and review, I think I need some advice. Ok was this good? Tell me for more, and sorry it's kind of short OH! And this was my own idea, I thought of it. It might sound similar to others, but I swear I thought of it! **

**Jace: I love you**

**Me: Nope, you love Clary…or not **

**Jace: Who's Clary?**

**Clary: WTF?**

**Bye guys! –XxClace4evrxX**


	2. Oh so much fun

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!-**

** Um, question? Do I have to add a disclaimer to EVERY story? Grr, ok then :P I REALLY don't want to get sued! Haha! So I got so much positive feedback on the first chapter, I'm making the second! I hope you guys enjoy! The song is LMFAO- Yes, and I don't own it either. **

**CLARY POV:**

The smirk on his gorgeous face made me arrogant for some reason. That was MY signature smirk, the one I used to get the hard to get guys… if that makes sense. It was apparent that it was also his way to bring on the ladies. Trying not to feel overwhelmed as I looked into his mind-blowing eyes, I hopped onto the counter.

"So, Golden Boy, what, and how, did you apparently wrestle this oh so sorry piece of info from Sebastian?" I asked, giving him a look that plainly said _you may think you're all that hot sh_ot, _but I am too._

"Me? Wrestle Sebastian? Out of the question," he smirked. "He wouldn't stand a chance against all this." To prove his point he flexed, which I had to say, made him look like a god. I tore my eyes away and grinned at Sebastian.

"Ooh, Seb, you got some competition!" I laughed. He was always a sucker for a competition; his confidence level was pretty high up there.

Surprisingly, all he did was grin and lean back further into the counter. All the guys were starting to look wary, as if this had already happened. It seems as though Jace and Sebastian's cockiness was taking its toll on the other team mates. Deciding it was my time to leave, I hopped down from the counter.

"Well, as lovely as you all are, I think I'm going to go. Bye guys" I sashayed out of the room, swing my hips. I closed my door but remained hidden in the hallway. For a moment there was complete silence.

"Daaaaaamnnn," A collective sigh went throughout the room. Barely containing my giggles, I bit my fist and stayed quiet.

"Shit, Seb!" Some guy piped up. "You tell Jace you have an insanely hot sister, but not us? Damn, I think she has more comebacks in her than Jace! And that saying something. Dude, can I ask her out?"

"What the hell, Jon?" Another guy piped up. "You always take first picks! Seb, my man come on, we have been friends for a long time I-"

Just like that, it seemed every guy in the room exploded yelling and saying that I was their dibs. I decided now would be the good time to interrupt. I walked into the room, laughing. They almost immediately shut up. I looked at Jace and saw him sneering at the other guys, for unknown reasons. Seb was looking pretty upset as well.

"Sorry to interrupt your…um, moment?" I laughed again. "I forgot my iPod. Carry on."

"Clary," Sebastian groaned. "For once in your life, stop being a complete flirt! Jeez guys, what the hell? Why do you all want to date my sister? Don't ask me, ask her" He backed up slowly.

"SEB!" I glared at him.

The room once more erupted into chaos, and I sighed and shook my head, giving a small wave and smile before making a mad dash to my room, groaning.

_Later on_

I was sketching without even thinking, with my music blasting on my iPod.

_[Bridge:]_  
>Every day I see my dream<br>Every day I see my  
>Every day I see my dream<br>Every day I see my dream

Ev-ev-every day I see my dream  
>Every day I see my<br>Every day I see my dream  
>Every day I see my dream<br>_[x3]_  
>(I see my dream son)<p>

Every time I dive in my pool  
>It's hard to be humble<br>When I do the breast stroke through an underground tunnel  
>And come up on the other side in a Jacuzzi<br>Being greeted by two naked models with suds on thay booties  
>They give me hugs and lots of kisses<br>And they ask me what my wish is  
>I say go and call your bitches<br>Cause there's gonna be a party  
>Next they wash my body as a team<br>And then they say "foo your royal penis is clean"  
>And I'm like<p>

Yes it's on and poppin  
>Yes the partys rockin<br>Yes the cuties jockin  
>Yes and there ain't no stoppin<br>_[x2]_

I looked down at my sketch and saw in astonishment that it was Jace. The cheekbones, the beauty of his rare eyes captured on paper, the halo of golden curls surrounding the strong face. Something stirred in my chest at that moment, unidentifiable. I couldn't stop staring at the sketch; I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

At that moment, the door banged open, startling me. I quickly hid the Jace sketch and sat up adjusting my tank top. It was just Sebastian, thank god. I had a feeling it might've been a pervy football player.

"Jeez, Seb, ever heard of knocking?" I groaned.

"Yes...No...Maybe?" He asked.

"Whatever. Whaddaya want?"

"Jace, Alec, and Simon are sleeping over."

My face perked up. I had almost completely forgotten about Simon, since I was still recovering from mild jet lag. We were, and still are, really great friends, but he never visited, so he could've changed dramatically. Alec was a guy on the football team.

"Yes! Thank you, dear brother!" I laughed.

"Your welcome," He laughed. "Jace and Alec's sister is also coming to watch a movie, and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus. He is also cool. If you like Isabelle, you can invite her to spend the night. I think you will though. She's in the same grade as us. So is Jace, if you haven't heard." He was right. I hadn't heard. But oh well, more chance of me grabbing him. And- _WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_

"Ok!" Snapping out of my internal conflict, I gave Sebastian a smile. "Sounds like fun. Err, is it safe to come out without being bombarded by potential dates?" Seb opened his mouth to reply, but another, smoother voice came out.

"Your safe," Jace stepped into view, once more showing off his teeth. "Your brother here got all pissed off and overprotective and kicked them all out" I looked into Jace's eyes, almost getting lost. Before I lost it, I looked away.

"Aw, thanks Seb!" I grinned. He grinned back.

"Anything for my baby sis!" He said in a baby talk voice. I scowled.

"Hey, Remember that time I told you I thought you were cool? I LIED!" I huffed. Jace chuckled.

Just then the doorbell rang. I hopped up, and shoved past the two, racing Seb to the door. We always did this, it was a competition. I beat him to the door and grinned as he slipped in his socks and slammed into the door. Alec, who was sitting on the couch watching football, watched and busted out laughing as Sebastian slid to the floor in defeat.

Laughing, I opened the door. In front of me was a guy with a fro hawk who looked as though he took a bath in glitter.

"Hello, my dear, who might you be? The name's Magnus, by the way." he spoke with a smile and held out his hand. I decided he was a good guy to hang around with. My judgment is usually right.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Clary, Sebastian's sister. The one apparently he tells no one about. "I said, shaking his hand and directing a glare in Seb's way. He groaned and rubbed his foot. "Come in!"

We all went into the living room and watched football. Well the guys did, I just annoyed the hell out of them. Jace all the while kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Again the doorbell rang. Making a mad dash, I once more took the lead and got their first. Grinning in triumph I opened the door to see one of my best friend Simon's face, and behind him a pretty girl. Scratch that, beautiful girl.

"Si!" I screamed and hugged him fiercely. He laughed.

"Missed you too, Fray!" We separated, and I greeted the girl behind him. She has a smile on her face. Her raven hair tumbled in glossy waves down her back and she was _tall_. She also had the same blue eyes as Alec, though hers seemed warmer.

"Hi, I'm Clary! Sebastian's sister!" I smiled back "Come in!"

"Nice to meet you Clary! I didn't know Sebastian had a sister." I glared once more at Sebastian. He groaned. We walked back into the living room and Jace was rubbing his head.

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse!" He groaned to Alec.

Shocked silence formed, then we all fell to the floor laughing! Oh it was going to be a fun night. Then I remembered something and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Shit!" I muttered. Jace noticed my discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I- I- SEBASTIAN!" I grabbed my brother's collar and dragged him out of the room and into moms.

"Jeez, what sup?" He rubbed his neck.

"Dad"

"What about dad?" I gave him a hard look.

"Oh. Oh shit. Damnit Clary! You can't have the nightmares tonight!"

"What the hell Seb, I know, but I'm scared that I will!"

He pulled me into hug. "It's ok" He murmured.

It was gonna be a long night.

**So, You like? Tell me! –XxClace4evrxX**


	3. Sleepover

***DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE***

**Holy Crap guys! I have been so frickin inspired lately! You guys are really supportive and I appreciate that! So as a treat, I'm writing and updating as fast as I can! Trying to make it as good as possible, for you guys, of course. Wow, you guys are amazing. Thanks so much! Now enough of my thanks! Read the story! **

**CLARY POV:**

After the emotional talk with Sebastian, I went to the bathroom to clean myself up before I went out and presented an excuse for why I basically dragged my brother into the other room. Closing the door, but not locking it, I went in front of the mirror, studying myself. I had tear tracks running down my cheeks, my hair was a complete nest of curls as red as flames, and my makeup, well what little I had on, was in streaks across my red face. Watching myself brought on a whole other round of tears, I was mad.

Mad at what he did to me. Mad at the scar he permanently forced upon my life. I tried so hard, _so hard_, to get my life back together and I finally was. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Isabelle. She gasped, closed the door and enveloped me in a soft hug.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" she asked, concerned. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Izzy, I would rather not tell. Please, I'm…over it now. I just had a moment. Can we not talk about it?" I looked up at her with pleading, tearful eyes. She gave me a gentle smile.

"Of course. And you passed the test. You called me Izzy." She laughed, and I cracked a smile.

"Thanks. Uh, are they all confused?" I asked, blushing. It _was_ rather childish for me to just leave the room upset like that.

"Hell yes they are. Sebastian came in and fed us some lame excuse of...Um...Your time of the month?" She giggled. My head snapped up and anger flooded me.

"Did you slap him? Tell me you did. No wait, as soon as I get cleaned up, _I _will slap him!" I huffed. Isabelle laughed and led me over to the toilet and sat me down. She produced a large makeup bag from behind her, and wiggled it in front of my face. I groaned.

"Izzy-"

"No buts. We're gonna make you look hot. More importantly, like you didn't just break down sobbing." My complaints died in my throat and I let myself be made up.

**JACE POV:**

I was worried, plain and simple. Clary just suddenly stopped laughing and looked as if she was about to cry. Her expression made me want to cry. _What the hell, Wayland? No, she isn't your type. She is exactly like you, and that's a problem. _But I couldn't help but remember the time I discovered Clary.

_Flashback_

_ Sebastian and I were hanging out in his room, doing homework. He had to go to the bathroom, and I powered up his computer, like he said I could, to check my email. There, on the screen, was a beautiful young redhead, as his wallpaper. I couldn't tear my eyes from the power of her laughing green eyes. Cue Sebastian. Why the hell was this random girl on his computer screen? _

_ "Shit." I heard him mutter behind me._

_ "Dude? What the fuck. Why do you have a random hot girl on your computer screen?" I confronted._

_ "That's my sister. I don't want guys going after her so I kept it in secret." He sighed. "If you tell anyone, Wayland, you're dead." _

_ I smirked, but nodded. I understood. Guys always targeted Izzy, and Alec and I hated it. I felt now as though Clary was my secret. My beautiful secret. _

_End Flashback_

I remembered when I saw her in the flesh today for the first time. Damn, she had as much attitude and arrogance as me. That was extremely confusing. She looked sweet and innocent, but had the mouth of a trucker and the cockiness of, well, me. But I also felt a fierce attraction, an animal inside me that I had never felt. The beauty and the 'tude were something that I wasn't usually accustomed too. And I wanted her. So when all the guys started dibs, I felt something overcome me. I didn't _want _anyone else to date her, but me. So I just stood and glared while they fought it out. God, she was gonna be the death of me.

**CLARY POV:**

When Isabelle was finished, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. And what I saw shocked me. I looked amazing. The curls were now in beautiful, messy ringlets, my eyes popped with black liner and my lips looked luscious and kissable. I immediately thought of Jace. _GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _I looked amazing, more amazing then general of course. I turned around and tackled Izzy in a hug. She laughed and I once more studied myself. I never looked as though I cried.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Izzy!" I grinned. Then I turned to her. "You will sleep over right?" I asked. Her face broke into a giant grin.

"OMG, yes totally! We'll have so much fun teasing the guys!" We both laughed and exited the bathroom. I rounded the corner, both still laughing. I met anxious eyes and grinned. Then Seb and Jace both looked at me. Seb looked like he did a double take and his jaw hung open.

"IZZY, I'M TRYING TO GET THE GUYS AWAY FROM CLARY!" He yelled, still stunned. Then he blushed as he realized what he said. I snickered. Then I saw Jace. His jaw was also open. He met my eyes and something sparked. Sebastian, meanwhile, was still complaining.

"Seb! Shut up! There are several people in this world that I find obnoxious and you are all of them." He stopped complaining and glared.

The rest of the night was fun. Since the next day was a school day, we all went to bed relatively early. I caught Jace staring at me a few times, and he also caught me staring. Tingles went up my spine every time. Before we went to bed, we watched I Am Number Four. I sat next to Seb cuddled up in his side. I felt safe when I was with him. Izzy was texting someone. Jace was on the other side of me, which set me kind of on edge, and Simon was on the floor by Izzy's feet. Magnus and Alec were cuddled up on the loveseat. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. It was Izzy, she sent me a text: _Your brother is so hot. If you guys weren't brother and sister, you guys would date! _I sat straight up, which everyone gave me a weird look, and looked at Izzy. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and that made us crack.

We both fell on the floor in a laughing fit. I could not believe she just went there! I couldn't contain my spouts of hilarity, and apparently, neither could she. The guys were at loss, and that made us laugh even harder.

"Wha…What the hell?" Seb was so confused and that made me giggle harder yet. Izzy looked as if she were about to started coughing, and the look on her face issued more laughing.

"Obviously Izzy texted Clary something ridiculous and they are now dying in a way that nobody should die." Jace smirked. Amusement was in his eyes though, and I winked back at him. He grinned. Sebastian however took a hold of my phone while I was distracted and tried to look at the message. Key word: tried. I grabbed his arm and pushed a pressure point, his hand spasmed and I grabbed the phone and me and Izzy ran like hell to my room, giggling all the way.

Closed the door and listened to the shocked silence that followed. Then Jace spoke up.

"You just got told. By a girl. Who is your little sister." I could hear the shock and laughter in his voice.

"I heard that!" I yelled through the door. And then the guys all busted out laughing.

Now as I lay in my huge bed with Izzy snoring away, I'm nervous. I hope the school tomorrow isn't too cruel.

**OK guys, you like? No songs in this one, just pure story. And so I'm anxious to get to the school scene because I have some more ClaryxJace fluff and some other awesome things to put into action. So I'm probably gonna get that finished by, oh I don't know, tomorrow, or Saturday. Tell me how you like! Thanks! –XxClace4evrxX**


	4. AN Sorry!

AUTHOR'S NOTE OMG IM SO PISSED! MY WORD DOCUMENTS HAVE ALL SHUT DOWN AND I AM NOT ALLOWED TO ACCESS MICROSOFT WORD UNLESS I GO DOWNSTAIRS TO THE DESKTOP! GOD IM SO MAD I DONT WANNA TYPE FANFIC LIKE THAT! FOR REASONS ONLY I HAVE. I'M TYPING THIS ON NOTEPAD, BUT BE WARNED, I DONT KNOW IF I CAN POST AS OFTEN NOW. THIS IS ANNOYING. OH WELL I WILL TO FIX IT. THX GUYS, AND IM SORRY. -XxClace4evrXX 


	5. School

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. CASSIE CLARE OWNS THEM.  
>A. N. Hey guys! OMFG i hate notepad, but for you guys, and just for you guys, i am using it. This sucks major, and I hate this with a passion. i hope you guys are happy cause i cant keep track of how many words i have and how long it is or whatever. suck it up till i get this fixed. it might be too long and it might be too short. most likely too short. and ignore all the capitols and shit. im not even gonna bother half the time, since i dont have it on auto correct and i dont have any way to edit it. bare with me please. grrr ok lets start and i will TRY to do my best with everything. Oh boy.<br>CLARY POV:

I woke up to the sound of laughter, then a door slamming, then complete utter silence. I opened my eyes in disbelief. Jumping from the bed, I pulled the covers off a still snoring Izzy and looked at the time. Damnit! The guys had left us and we had about 20 minutes to get ready and get to school. Then I froze. No, i thought. No way in hell! Why would he do this? I ran to the garage. Sure enough the Lexus was gone, leaving me with the flashiest car. Sebastian knew I hated the Cadillac! It was just so, attention grabbing. I made up my mind to slap the shit out of him later.

"Izzy!" I yelled. She opened an eye. "Get up! The guys left without us, we have 20 minutes to get ready and then we have to book it to school!" With that she bolted up, looking murderous. Swearing colorfully, she turned to me.

"Can i take a shower?" She asked. I nodded.

"Fast. In the my bathroom. I'll take Seb's." I hurriedly grabbed my clothes and headed to Sebastians room when she caught my arm, giving me the look. I knew that look.

"Izzy-" I began, but she slapped her hand over my mouth, surprising me.

"Shut the hell up. Don't argue, there isn't any time! I AM giving you a makeover. It'll be fast, I promise. And here, I picked clothes out for you last night. You WILL wear them. Don't argue!" She barked as soon as I opened my mouth to protest. Sighing, I nodded and ran to the bathroom to take a shower, plugging in my iPod to the speakers surrounding the bathroom. It was one of my favorite songs.

I've got the gift of one liners And you've got the curse of curves And with this gift I compose words And the question that comes forward Are you perspiring from the irony Or are you sweating to these lyrics And this just in You're a dead fit But my wit won't allow it The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes The inside lingo had me at hello And we go where the money goes I want someone provocative and talkative But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower And from what I've heard with skin you'll win Her bone structure screams "Touch her! Touch her!"  
>And she's got the curse of curves So with the combination of my gift with one liners And my way My way with words Hurriedly, I got out of the shower, dried my hair, since Izzy most likely would do something with it, and put on the clothes she got me. It was a black top with a lacy cardigan, ripped skinny jeans, and cute black flats with little bows on them. I had to admit, looking in the mirror, she did a good job. Scurrying to my bathroom, an already perfect looking Izzy was waiting impatiently.<p>

"Damn, Izzy!" I groaned. " How do you do that?" She raised an eyebrow and I immediately felt insignificant. How come everyone could do it but me?

"What?" She muttered innocently, already covering my face with a light dust of makup.

10 minutes later:

The girl in the mirror was absolutley hot. Her hair was in messy ringlets, her green eyes popped with smokey shadow and her lips looked plump and naturally pink. The whole thing still made her look natural, but a 1000x hotter. Once again I had to remind myself that she was ME. And also, once again, I tackled Izzy in a hug, showering her in thanks. I grabbed the keys and my back pack and made my way, grimly, to the Cadillac. Izzy just stood there, looking at it. A moment passed in silence then she smirked.

"He just loves to piss you off, huh?"

"He is going to have to answer to me. And since I am the black belt in karate, he will most likely be on the floor screaming in pain." I gritted my teeth. She chuckled.

We climbed in and took off. Izzy told me where it was and then we saw it. It was a huge, grand building, named Alicante Prepatory High School. It sounded fancy, and it was, Seb more than often told me. We parked and made our way to the front. Then Izzy stopped halfway there, doing a facepalm.

"Damnit, give me the keys, I forgot my purse back in the car. Go up the stairs to the left, you'll see Sebastian, Jace and all the other guys there. I'll meet you." She said. I nodded, tossed the keys, and continued walking, still nervous. I climbed the stairs, with everyone looking at me. Then I saw Seb. I made my way up to him angirly, the whole football team, Jace included, watching me. Another "Daaammnnn" went through them and I smirked. Then it disolved as I glared at him.

"What the hell? Seb you left without me, then you just LEAVE ME WITH THE GODAMNED CADILLAC?" I yelled. He winced and I smirked again. Then Jace stepped forward, putting himself between me and Sebastian.

"Now, now. No cat fights at school." He was so close, i could feel his breath. I looked up into his goldden eyes as he stared down at my green ones. I hastily stepped back, resulting to bump into another girl with dark black hair and almond eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She screeched. "Whore. Get away before you give me herpes!" She sneered down at me. That made me furious, and more still when the football team was laughing.

"What do you want, bitch? A good time? Sorry, I don't swing that way" I hissed back with enough venom to make her wince. Everyone was saying, OOOH! She immediatley scowled.

"I'm sorry, Talking to you seems as appealing as playing leapfrog with unicorns." She retorted. A chuckle went throughout the schoolyard.

"The Village just called. They said they were missing their town idiot, I couldn't really understand them, but I think they were saying the name was yours..." I replied with a smile. An auidible BURN! Went through the crowd. I turned, grabbed a gaping Izzy, winked at a smirking Jace, and went inside.

Izzy went to her classes while I went to the front office to collect my schedule and map. The lady at the counter, whose name was Miss Wimble, gave me evrything I needed and was about to send me off when the door opened. In strode an overconfident ass by the name of Jace. Miss Wimble looked him over head to toe with a predatory gleam in her eyes, while I resisted the urge to throw up on her feet, this was really gross.

"Hello Jace, what do you need?" She asked, coyly. I resisted giggled, then coughed to cover it up. Jace looked over and his eyes widened as they noticed me. Then he turned back to Miss Wimble, grinning.

"Just seeing if you needed any help, Miss Wimble." He said. "I could show the new girl around." He offered. I shivered at the thought of being alone with him. Miss Wimble nodded, and we both left the office.

"Let me see your schedule" He said. I gave it to him and he looked it over, his grin growing with every second. "We have all the same classes!"

"Cool," I replied. "And if you guys ever pull what you did this morning again, I will throw you against the wall and kick your balls till you have to go to the hospital." His expression turned fearful, then playful. I realized we had reached the class. The door was closed and i was about to open it when he caught my hand.

"You're dangerous," He said, a coy smile in place. He hadn't let go of my hand, so tingles shot up my arm like it was being electocuted. Then he pushed me agianst the wall, boxing me in with his arms, lips millimeters from mine. "I like that in a girl." His breath washed over me, and i shivered again. I decided to play along. I ran my hand along his muscled arm and swept acros his cheek, resulting in him shivering aas well. Then while he moved into kiss me, I ducked under his arm, blew him a kiss and went inside, leaving him shocked.

AN: So what did you think? I am utterly pissed with Notepad. This took me forever. Ok hopefully, imma update soon. Bye guys. 


	6. Fights, Gym, and Kissing!

-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE- Wow, that hurt me to the core! So. I'm still hating the crap out of notepad. But once more, I push past my pain for all you LOVELY little creepers! Jk, you guys aren't creepers! ...Well, not that I know of. Anyways, don't hate me if this is short. I can't tell anyway.

JACE P.O.V. :

Well, Damnit! I was so close to getting that kiss and she just knocks me waaaaay out of my element. Such a tease. Maybe that's why I like her. That and those beautiful green eyes, luscious, curly fiery red hair, curves in all the right places, and- WAIT A SECOND WHAT AM I DOING! I had to admit though, she looked smoking hot when she bagged Aline, the school slut, in front of all the populars. She means something around here now, and that means guys are gonna hound her until she kneels over. Which, considering the circumstances, could be really soon. God.

CLARY P.O.V. :

Classes went by in a breeze, with minimal Jace irritation. I had art last period and I could barely contain my excitment for that, but it seemed far away from lunch, which is where I was now. But on the bright side, I had Gym right after lunch and I am a prodigy at sports. I got my sack and looked around for a decent place to sit. The cafateria was packed with squirming, laughing, chattering bodies. Then I saw Sebastian, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and Jace sitting at a table in the far corner. Isabelle, with her crow-like blue eyes, spotted me almost immediately and waved me over. I smiled and headed over.

"Clary!" Isabelle engulfed me in a hug. "I missed you! How are your classes? Is the Jackass bothering you?" She made a guesture towards Jace, and he smirked in return. I laughed, and he broke out into a full blown grin.

"Congratulations, Clary, for being the one girl in the world who has rejected me a kiss." He put on an evil smirk and all the heads at the table snapped between him and me. It was almost total silence for a minute while I glared at him, then it basically exploded.

"WHAT?" Shreiked Isabelle and Sebastion simultainiously. Isabelle reached out and smacked Jace over the head, while at the same time Sebastion punched Jace in the shoulder. In an attempt to ward them off, his hand flailed wildly and nearly slapped Simon. Simon, the devil he was, reached across the table and punched Jace in the back. Poor Magnus had apparently no idea what to do, so he elbowed Alec in the stomach. Hard. Which resulted in Alec spitting his chewed food right on the back of Jace's prep jacket. I was laughing my ass off! This was hilarious, the look on Jace's face was pricless. I got out my iPhone and took a candid shot of him. Oh this was SO going on Facebook later!

Amongst all the hilarity, I accidently bumped into someone. Immediately I turned to apologize, but the apolodgy died in my throat, replaced by a scowl. It was that bitch earlier today on the stairs. All signs of humor drifted away, leaving a bitter presence.

"What the hell is your problem, klutz?" She nearly screamed. Great. Now we had the attention of the entire room. Izzy and Seb tried to come to my aid, but I held out my hand, stopping them.

"Aline-" Sebastian started. I gave him a look that made him eat his words then turned to Aline.

"Oh, it's you, Carrot Top." She smirked. "Why don't you go back to the pumpkin patch, where you belong in those rags." That infuriated me, but I kept a poker face.

"Aline, huh?" I shot back. "Sounds slutty. And I know for a fact, those pieces of fabric you call clothes, are really designer knock-offs." Her eyes narrowed. It was as silent as a tomb in the cafeteria.

"At least I don't go after people's boyfriends, whore!" She screeched. I must've looked confused, because she draped her arm over Jace. He looked slightly uncomfortable. I hardened up.

"There are some stupid people in the world. You just helped me realize it." I retorted. She looked highly offended at this and a few whistles and chuckles could be heard throughout the room. "If you can get it through pea-sized brain, he tried to kiss me." Jace gave me a look but made no move to deny it. Aline went pale, then bloodred with rage.

"Bitch! I'm thinking you are making this aaaaallllll up. Pathetic." She laughed.

"Don't let you're mind wander, it's too small to be outside by itself." I replied blandly, then turned to a once more gaping Isabelle. "Let's go eat out, I really don't feel like eating in the same room as trash." She shut her jaw with a snap, grinnned, hooked her arm through mine, and we made our way through the crowd.

LATER ON...

I pulled on my super-short gym shorts and really tight gym tee, then headed outside with the other guys and girls who were standing around, stretching. I saw Seb and Jace together, then I spotted Isabelle, who squeeled at the sight of me, drawing attention. I rolled my eyes. I looked into Jace's eyes, and felt shivers of pleasure run through me. Then I smirked, and turned back to Izzy.

"Omigod, Clary, you look totally SPORTY!" Izzy laughed. I giggled.

"Um, isn't that the point?"

"Really? Weird. Never thouht of it like that." Then the coach blew his whistle. We all gathered around and he introduced himself as Coach Munley. He seemed cool enough, and I knew for a fact, this would be a class that I would get an A on, easy.

"Alright guys, one team, girls the other. Wayland, captain of guys, Fray, captain of girls. We're playing soccer!" I smirked, and Seb looked terrorized. He knew how good i was in soccer. 1st in state. I turned to my team who was huddled together into a group.

"'Kay, guys. We can do this! Raise your hand if you played soccer before." I said. All raised their hands. "Raise your hand If you're still playing now." About 80% kept their hands raised. We slapped each others butts, then went off to stretch and practice kicking.

SEBASTIAN P.O.V. :

Crap! Clary was incredible at soccer, all of the girls were great. Jace was smiling, all the guys were smiling. They thought another easy victory like always. No, the chances of us winning with Clary on the girls team? One out of a biliion point three. We all huddled up.

"OK, guy's just like any other game, I know we'll win, try to go a little easy." Jace said with confidence. All the guys high fived except for me.

"Guys, go as hard and as fast as you can. Push yourself, I don't care, the odds of us winning are basically nothing against everything." They all gave me weird looks. "Look, they have Clary on their team. She is amazing at soccer, 1st in state. She has won all alone, her against a team full of experianced, grown men. Don't stop for anything. Just go, she isn't gonna stop so don't try and make her, you're gonna get pushed. Clear?" The guys, even Jace looked shocked, then we all turned to watch Clary practice kick into the net. She was halfway in the field, and she kicked it hard enough to rip a little tear in the net while still avoiding the practice goalie.

"And that's just practice." I said softly.

CLARY P.O.V.

We were almost done with the game. The score was 2-37. Guess which one we were. The guys had overly underestimated us, we rocked the field. I came up to the net dribbling, slipped right past Seb, faked left with Jace and BAM! The ball sailed like a rocket through the air, almost taking out the goalie's head in the process. The coach blew his whistle, looking at us, and me, amazed.

"That was the best darn-tootin' soccer game i've seen in years! Great job girls, Fray!" He smiled then started to lead us inside. We girls looked at the group of guys, just standing there, dumbfounded. We giggled, huddled, slapped butts, blew the guys a kiss and started to follow Coach. Izzy and I linked arms and laughed all the way to Jace and Sebastian.

"Dude, your sister kicks ass at soccer!" Izzy exclaimed at a wary Sebastian. He just nodded in defeat. Then Jace spoke up.

"What the hell Clary, I don't even have that kind of power in me! You're really first in state?" He said, a kind of awe in his eyes. I snickered, And his mask returned.

"Yupp. All the way baby!" Izzy and I ran, giggling, Seb chasing after us. Jace caught my arm.

"Yeeeees?" I asked, shivering in joy at his touch. His eyes were alight with something unidentifiable. Then he pulled me into him, crushing our lips together. His mouth was so soft and warm and it felt so right. His arms wrapped around me and my arms dug lightly through his hair, tousling his blond curls. He smelled like sunlight and soap and it smelled amazing mixed with the slight, tough smell of sweat. I wanted more, I needed more of him. Our lips fell into perfection synchronization, our bodies flush together, fitting perfectly.

I was kissing Jace Wayland. Holy shit. We pulled apart, and looked into each others eyes, breathing hard. He put his forehead to mine.

"Wow, good kisser." He said breathlessly. "Scratch that, amazing kisser." He pecked me one more time on the lips.

"I have to go, see you later?" I asked. He winked, squeezed my hand and left me standing there. Dumbfounded.

A/N : Eh? EH?


	7. AN! Sorry!

** A/N: OMG GUYS I FIXED THE WORD PROBLEM! I'M SO HAPPY! IM BACK IN BUSINESS! WATCH OUT, IMMA BE POPPIN OUT THESE BABIES (stories, for those of you who are, ahem, innocent) LIKE ITS NOBODYS BUSINESS! WOOOT! And please don't kill me, please, I promise new Chapter soon! I swear! -XxClace4evrxX**


	8. Simon's gig

-**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. GOT IT?-**

** A/N: OK, guys, I'm back! And guess what? I fixed the Word problem! I am so happy, and I'm betting you guys are, too! Well, I hope. I, for one am happy, for all the Fluff taking place back there in Chapter ….er...I forgot. Well never mind! Onto the story! The songs are:**

**Passion for Publication – Anarbor**

**Alcohol and Bandages – JamisonParker**

** I recommend listening to the songs while reading the lyrics. Then you get it!**

** CLARY POV: **

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. The rest of the day had been fine, if not a little awkward between Jace and I. It's confusing, though. I'm not sure he wants me the same way I want him. I mean, he's probably slept with lots of girls...right? Then the panic settles in. _God Damn it, Clary! Calm your ass down! _I took a deep breath. My phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Isabelle. (A/N: Izzy bold, Clary italics)

_**Hey, u there?**_

_Yea, whatsup?_

_**Simon's got a gig, tonight.**_

___What time?_

_** 7,**__**Can I come over? MAKEOVER TIME!**_

___Izzy, no makeovers! Too many in one day can't be good 4 me! ;)_

_**AW KK D;**_

___You can still come over_

_**K gimme half hour. Seb's invited**_

___K ttyl_

_**Bye**_

__Groaning, I peeled myself from the bed and slunk over to Sebastian's room. Green Day blasted through the door, and I slammed my palm against the wood. The music cut off almost instantaneously, and the door opened. Seb was shirtless, showing off his six pack, but he also looked impatient. I smirked.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Someone's grumpy."

"I just took a nap!"

"With music _that loud_?"

"Yes. Problem, Squirt?"

"You call me Squirt again, we _will_ have a problem. Catch my drift?" He swallowed.

"Look, what do you need?" He said, tapping his bare foot.

"Simon's got a gig later. Everyone's going, you're invited too. It's at 7."

"'Kay, sure. Mom's flying back from England on Saturday, by the way." I nodded, and headed back to my room. I looked at the time, which showed me I had fifteen minutes to kill. No homework, what loser teacher gives out homework on the first day? Grabbing random comfy clothes, I hopped into the shower, basking in the warmth, shampooing and conditioning my hair, dolloping my skin in strawberry body wash. After getting out, blow drying my hair, and sweeping my lashes with mascara, I grabbed a pair of jean Daisy Dukes, a tee shirt with the band Civil Twilight, and Nike black and blue kicks. I had just finished blow drying my hair when the doorbell rang.

"Seb, you better be ready! We're leaving in five!" I banged on his door. I got a grunt in reply, so I assumed he meant fine. I opened the front door, revealing Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and a certain blonde hottie.

"Hey guys, come in." I said stepping back. I felt Jace's eyes on my appearance, and Izzy was practically squealing.

"Oh my GAWD! Clary, you look HAWT!" Izzy screeched. I giggled and hugged her.

"Aw thanks, Izzy! I love you!" We laughed. The guys rolled their eyes. Jace stepped forward to cradle my face in his hands. It felt so good, I could barely contain my sighs of happiness. He gently pressed his lips to mine, a quick flash of sunshine and warmth, then he loped off in the direction of Sebastian's room. I just stood there, in shock. Izzy, Alec, and Magnus were completely stunned. Then Izzy exploded.

"JACE FUCKIN WAYLAND!" She screeched. I grabbed her arm before she could rampage through the house.

"Izzy, chill, I'll take care of it, it's not the first time!" I quickly shut up an mentally cursed my stupidity. She stopped dead, eerily calm.

"He's done it before?" She said, scary calm. I nodded. To my surprise, she shrugged.

"I'll bury his body later. Right now, tell your insanely hot brother and my insanely hot step-brother to get there asses out here NOW, we're late!" I raised an eyebrow, then Sebastian's voice rose up behind us, with Jace's snickering.

"You think I'm insanely hot?" Seb quirked an eyebrow. Izzy seemed at loss for words.

"Uh...well...um...yea?" She stammered. Seb grinned and I burst out laughing. Izzy had practically been drooling over Seb as long as I had been here.

"Izzy, you...ha...omigod!" I couldn't help it, I kept laughing. She gave me a hard look.

"Clary, you have your whole life to be a jerk, take a day off!" She scowled. I swallowed my giggles and nodded, still grinning. Sebastian smiled nicely and took her hand.

"I think you are amazing, Izzy." He said, giving her his sweetest smile, gentleness in his eyes. She smiled back at him, dazzling. Then they kissed, slow and sweet and hard. I was standing in shock, along with everyone else. When they broke apart, I slapped Sebastian on the back, earning a glare from both Izzy and Seb.

"If you fail to ever mention a crush on my best friend, _ever, _I will rip your balls out and hang them on your door!" I snapped. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

**At The Gig**

We all got seats at the last possible moment. Simon came out on stage, looking nervous. I hadn't heard Simon play in years.

"Hey, guys! Uh, I'm Simon, these are my boys, and we are The Fang Bangers!" He announced. I swallowed my giggles. "Ok here we go!"

It's the calming before the storm  
>Alcohol sits nicely in your stomach warm<br>When you wake up hungover  
>You wish you were sober<p>

I dance with the devil and dream with the demons  
>Fell asleep with death and fell short of breath<br>When you wake up hungover  
>You wish you were sober<p>

Just be pretty but naive  
>Anything you hear is what you believe<p>

Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
>Wish you had undressed me in your head<p>

It's the low before the high  
>It's been so long you thought you would die<br>And when you wake up hungover  
>You wish you were sober<p>

And I'll be counting the days that the sun goes past  
>With the clouds beneath my feet<p>

Just be pretty but naive  
>Anything you hear is what you believe<br>Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
>Wish you had undressed me in your bed<br>Cause we were falling apart

Built to crumble from the start  
>I'm a cold metal machine and I'll do things you never see<p>

Just be pretty but naive  
>Anything you hear is what you believe<br>Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
>Wish you had undressed me in your...<p>

Just be pretty but naive  
>Anything you hear is what you believe<br>Let the rhyme get stuck in your head  
>Wish you had undressed me in your bed<br>Cause we were falling apart  
>Built to crumble from the start<br>I'm a cold metal machine and I'll do things you never see

And what they don't tell you in church is  
>Saints are sinners too<p>

I was shocked, Simon rocked! He smiled at me, then moved onto his next song.

The house is still at midnight, by one we'll be a wreck  
>Alcohol and bandages will soon follow this mess<br>Sleeping's overrated, we lie awake and cry  
>If this is love then kill me now and save me from my life<p>

The house is dead by morning, as good as new again  
>The morning after funeral is coming to it's end<br>Smile's aren't too tempting and hopes as good as lies  
>Memories are pain that lost their meaning over time<p>

Just close your eyes, everything will be okay  
>Just close your eyes, everything will be okay<br>(Just let us sleep, we never asked for this.)  
>Just close your eyes, everything will be okay<br>Just close your eyes, just close your eyes

Simon was phenomenal! I couldn't believe his voice, it was so beautiful, it reminded me of something rough, but kind. Luke. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but they were happy tears. I couldn't be more happy for Simon, but now it was time to be happy for _me._

**_ SO _how'd I do? I thought it was OK. Did you think Simon when you listened to those songs? I did! More later, sorry so short! -XxClace4evrxX**


	9. Jon

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI, IT BELONGS TO CASSIE CLARE!**

** A/N: OK, guys I'm still on a roll! Sorry the last one was so short! I just felt the need to put two songs to indicate Simon's actual musical talent. Everyone really seemed to get a kick out of the sudden Isabelle/Sebastian fling! Ha ha, well, you are most welcome, my friends! I'd like to say thanks to everyone! OK now read! Song is Diamonds are Forever – the Cab**

** CLARY POV:**

I had been in school for nearly a month now, and I was seeming to get the hang of things. Jace and I...well there wasn't really a story. We shared private looks every now and then, but nothing more. I longed to feel his touch every time I glanced at him, and when we caught each other staring, I would see a glance of what I was feeling in his eyes, but I couldn't be totally sure.

I am continuing to kick the guy's asses in gym; they all seem to think I am amazingly hot. Which was something I felt was a little weird. I'm pretty close to Jonathon, a guy from the football team. He is drop dead sexy, though not as hot as Jace. _Why do I keep comparing everyone to Jace? Knock it off, damn it! _He has golden brown hair, shaggy around his face, and lovely blue eyes, tan as a beach god, with a body to die for. He seemed to take a special interest and me, and I had to admit, his company was nice. Jace seemed to think otherwise though. Isabelle and Sebastian are now an "item" and Seb seems to be in such a better mood nowadays. Ditto for Isabelle.

...

I woke up to my alarm clock, groaning. I quickly got up and took a shower, listening to a random song on my iPod.

Don't stop  
>Just gotta face it<br>Too Young  
>And living a lie<br>Eyes lock  
>Can you taste it?<br>Hearts numb  
>Cause you've been paralyzed<p>

Here's two words  
>For You<br>Break Up

All you want from him is everything  
>But he's no happy ever after<br>I'm not saying that I'm the one  
>But these hips sure move faster<br>Now go  
>Say goodbye<br>Like Prince said  
>Forever forever is a mighty long time<br>Forever forever is a mighty long time  
>Cause I can wait for you to run my way<br>Forever be mine

I hummed along to the beat, got out, and dried my hair in a way that it came out in sexy, Kim Kardashian style curls, kudos to Isabelle for that trick. I put on smokey eye shadow, which highlighted my green eyes, swept on mascara and just some clear coconut lip gloss. For my outfit, I had on a plain black, off shoulder tee, dark wash skinny jeans, and beaded black gladiators, with a rosary pendant around my neck. I gave myself a once over and went to eat a granola bar while I waited for Sebastian.

Ten minutes later, we were on our way to school. Seb looked at me and cleared his throat.

"So, you seem to be getting friendly with Jon." He stated, awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

"He's just a friend, Sebastian!" I said.

"A friend who wants your body."

"Seb!" I smacked his shoulder, which resulted in him swerving, and nearly hitting a Sedan. I squealed and covered my eyes. When I uncovered them Seb was glaring.

"Damn it, don't do that!" He shouted. I winced, he never yelled.

"Then quit pissing me off, I'm running out of places to hide bodies!" I exclaimed, earning me a weird look. Thankfully, we arrived at school. Once more, I headed to meet the guys and Isabelle at the top of the stairs, Seb on my toes. Suddenly, someone tripped me, and I fell on my knees, braking myself with my hands. I looked up and met the eyes of none other than the Queen Bitch herself, Aline, and her brainless followers. I stood up with all the dignity I had and turned to her.

"Bitch!" She screeched. "You hurt my foot!" I scowled.

"Well, what's that ugly thing growing out of your neck? Oh, wait, it's your head." I stalked away, Seb trailing after me, chuckling. I threw him a dirty look and continued on to our friends.

"Hey Clary!" Isabelle greeted me with a hug, which I returned. Then she turned to Sebastian. "Hey, sexy!" He grinned, and pulled her close giving her a kiss.

"Hey beautiful." I gagged and said hi to everyone else. Jon came up and wrapped me into a hug. He smelled good, like cologne, but Jace smelled better. _Stop! _I gave Jon a smile, then looked at Jace. His fists were clenched and his eyes hard. He seemed to be feeling pain. I smiled and gave him a hug too. He was surprise, I never gave him hugs at random. I melted into him, and we stayed like that for a while. It was so warm and comfortable in his arms. He pulled away first and gave me a half smile, almost enough to make my heart stop.

At Lunch:

We had a normal lunch, with everyone gagging when Seb and Izzy we're wrapped up in making out. That is is, until Jon came over.

"Hey Clare Bear, can I talk to you? In private?" He asked. I was confused, but I nodded. We strayed to the far corner of the room. "Ok, Clary, I like you. I've gotten to know you over the past few weeks and I would like to know if you want to go out with me? Please." Then he leaned over to kiss me. His lips pressed to mine, in a pleasant little kiss. It was nothing like the hot and wild sensations I felt with Jace. Jon felt like every other guy I've kissed. I didn't feel right. I tried to pull away, but he kept my close, crushing me with his lips. I smacked his chest repeatedly, but he didn't respond. Then someone coughed from the corner.

It was Seb and Jace, Behind them was Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Simon. Jon looked up. I took the moment to rip his arms off me, kick his crotch, knee his jaw, and send him into the wall. The others looked surprised, but I just smirked. I turned to Jon.

"What the fuck was that Jon?" I yelled. "Why the hell didn't you back off? Damn it, don't even bother. We aren't friends anymore. I'm out." I turned, grabbed my bag and stalked off. Basically everyone followed me. I growled and stopped in my track.

"Guys, I love you, seriously, but back off. I took care of it. I was gonna do that anyways, before you guys came. I'm fine." Izzy looked stricken, but hugged me. I sank into her touch. Then I looked at Jace. He was pale, and he looked like he wanted to punch someone and keep going. I gave him a smile, tears in my eyes. Suddenly, the bitch Aline came up to Jace, stroking his hair, his face, and I couldn't take it. I bolted out the doors. I went to the park and sat on the swings, letting tears silently glide down my face. _Love will destroy you Clarissa. I can't love you because you aren't worth loving. You are property, stupid, dinged property, and I don't know why I keep you around. _My father's words bounced around in my skull. _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! You are worth nothing! _I cried and cried and wanted to die.

"Clary?" I looked over to see Seb and Jace. I quickly wiped my face.

"What?" It came out sharply. Seb winced and Jace looked pissed, though I don't know why.

"Are you crying?" Seb asked quietly. I quickly wiped my tears. "You never cry Clary." He sounded worried.

"I used to cry all the time. With dad. I'm worthless. I'm a piece of property. I don't know why I stick around. I'm worth nothing-"

"Clary, no don't go back there, c'mon, come back!" Seb shook me. I snapped back. Then I stood up, cursing. Jace looked confused.

"Guys, leave me alone. I need to...chill." Seb nodded.

"We'll be by the car. Take all the time you need. I'm not leaving you here, alone." I just nodded not really listening. Seb walked to the car leaving Jace alone with me.

"You OK?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sorry back there. I got pissed with Jon. I told you, he's a player. All the guys in this school basically are." I looked back at him.

"Yea? What about you? What, are you trying to keep me from dating anyone?" I retorted in a dead voice. He looked pained.

"Clary-"

"Well I'm sure you just can't keep your hands off those sluts for five minutes, can't you? What, am I not allowed to mingle, but you are? Low, Jace. Low."I got up to leave, he grabbed my hand.

"Clary don't be like that!" He hissed.

"Why can't I? It hurts me Jace. It may not hurt you, but It hurts me to see you with another girl. I'm sorry. I have to go." I tried once more to leave, but he stopped me again.

"Clary," he said, cradling my face in his palms. "It hurts _me _see you with other guys. Why do you think I see other girls? To get my mind off of you, and to yet, make you jealous at the same time. Clary, I- I really like you!" Before I could respond, he pushed his lips to mine. I felt his warmth, the hot sensations zipping through my body, like I was on fire. Jace pulled back.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered, his forehead to mine. I nodded, and he grinned. "Me, too." He leaned over to kiss me again when someone coughed. Sebastian. FACEPALM!

** A/N: Sorry so short! Lol like the end?**


	10. Fluff central!

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE!- **

** A/N: Hey guys! OMG, have you seen how many reviews this story has had? It's phenomenal! Thanks so much guys! I think I'm in love with chu! Haha, so here you go, another chapter! It's mostly a filler though. I think I'm spoiling you guys...**

** CLARY P.O.V. :**

"Seb!" I squeaked. Jace stepped back from me, slightly. "Um..I..we..." I was at loss for words, and judging by Jace's reaction, he was worried as well. Seb sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was about to say more when he held up his hand, an order for me to shut up.

"Jace, do you like her?" He asked. Jace nodded.

"More than I like other girls."

"Clary, do you like Jace?"

"More than I like other guys" I said with no hesitation. Seb nodded. Then he clapped Jace on the shoulder.

"Dude, If you break her heart, I will throw you off a cliff and leave you there." He said solemnly. Jace looked equally solemn.

"I won't. I promise." He said. I scowled.

"Can you two weirdos not talk about me like I'm not here? Thanks." Jace smiled, a real genuine smile and pulled me close. Seb grinned and started walking back to the car.

"C'mon, Love Doves!" He laughed. I stared at his back for a while, then looked at Jace, who was looking down on me.

"So where does this leave us?" He asked. I grinned, grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to my lips. The flashes of heat pulsated through me, electricity seemingly making my lips tingle. Jace's arms wound around me, pulling me closer. I tugged at his blond curls, earning a small moan from him. Shivers tingled down my body, so many sensations that I had never felt before! I felt so euphoric until-

"Ew, you can see their tongues!" Isabelle giggled. Me and Jace both startled in response, bonking our foreheads together. I whirled around, seeing the group of our friends looking at us in awe. Simon was holding hands with another good friend of ours, Maia. "Clary!" Isabelle ran to me and gave me a hug. Still shocked, I hugged her back.

"Izzy, guys, what the hell are you doing here?" I looked at Jace, who was still breathing a bit heavily from our kiss. He looked upset and confused as well.

"School's out, Silly!" She giggled. "But I see you are too wrapped up to notice anything!" I started once again.

"WHAT? I missed the rest of the day? SEB!" I whirled towards him. He held his hands up.

"Clary, damn it what did I_ do_?" He groaned. I went for him, but Izzy stepped in front of him, so I almost slammed into her.

"Izzy, move, or I move you."

"That's hot." Jace smirked. I gave him a look.

"Oh, no you don't, you aren't gonna beat up my boyfriend!" Seb smiled appreciatively at Izzy, love in his eyes. Wait- love?

"Sebastian..." I quivered. Then I exploded into a peal of giggles and bounced up and down. I got a bunch of weird stares. Alec was muttering something with a smile on his face, Magnus was just grinning like mad. Simon looked like he was preparing to slap me, Maia as well, in case I got crazy. Sebastian, Izzy, and Jace just looked confused. I laughed some more, then grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him away from the others. I squealed happily.

"YOU LOVE IZZY!" I nearly screamed. Seb looked panicked, he slapped his hand over my mouth . I giggled into his palm.

"Shut _up_! I don't want her to hear!" He was practically hysterical. I pried his hand from my mouth.

"Why not?"

"It'll scare her off. I don't want to lose her Clary."He looked like a million different emotions were running through him.

"Just tell her! I'm sure she'll understand!"

"Clary...I'm not sure. I love her, alright? A lot, more than I probably should." He looked looney.

"And she loves you!" He whirled around to Izzy's voice. She looked ecstatic. She walked up to him. " Do you know how long I have been wanting to hear that? I am so in love with you, Seb. Just as much as you are!" With those words, Sebastian's face lit up, like he was the happiest man on the planet. He crushed her to his chest and the make out session started. I giggled and looked back at a shocked Jace and Alec.

Alec looked as though he was caught between killing and congratulating Sebastian. Jace just looked shocked. Magnus was grinning and shaking his head, like he expected the entire thing. Simon was a little surprised, but he didn't seem sad or angry. I'm guessing it was because he was developing feelings for Maia. I went up to Jace and he wound his arms around me. We looked into each others eyes, feeling the sparks that flew. Before he could lean down and kiss me, Izzy grabbed me and spun me around, laughing as I screamed in terror. Jace looked annoyed that she interrupted.

"Sleepover at our house! Maggie dearest, Seb honey, Simon and his Joined-At-The-Hip partner, Maia, you are all invited!" I laughed. There was no stopping me and Seb, it was a Friday night, mom had gone back to England and we were basically on our own.

"Sure!" Almost everyone agreed simultaneously, except for Maia.

"Sorry guys, I have to go watch my little brother. Dumb ass drunk parents." She sighed. We all whimpered in sympathy. Well me, Izzy and Magnus anyways. Simon held her hand.

"I'll help you. Sorry guys, just go have fun without me." Simon said. He really couldn't care less about the sleepover unless if he was with Maia.

Another sleepover? With my new boyfriend? Oh joy!

**A/N: SORRY GUYS LAME FILLER CHAPPIE HAHA I WANNA SEE YOUR FACES! Just be happy I am updating! Haha bye! Sorry so short, next one long, I promise, really!**


	11. Sleepovers of Fear

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CASSIE CLARE-**

** A/N: Lol, wow. The reviews on the last chapter? Fricking hilarious! SO, special shout out to 4everclacexoxo! Thanks so much for the idea! :) OK guys, half of this is filler, the other half...just wait and see. **

** CLARY POV:**

After Simon and Maia left, the rest of us split to the cars to get to the Lightwood/Wayland household. **(A/N: Jace wanted to keep his birth family's last name) **Izzy and Jace went together, Magnus and Alec drove together and Seb and I took the Lexus. Seb looked like he was in a dream, Isabelle's face was identical. We had to practically pry them apart to get going, even though it was her idea.

"Er, Sebastian, maybe I should drive." I said after we narrowly avoided hitting an old lady walking across the street. He seemed to snap out of it for a second.

"Why?"

"Your high!"

"Clary! I'm not!"

"Your high on love. It's not safe to drive. Once we get to the house,_ I'm_ driving." He sighed.

"Fine." He huffed. We pulled up to our house to get a couple things, though Izzy told me not to bring clothes for tomorrow or PJ's, for reasons unknown. I deliberately tied fishing line to the bottom of Seb's door while he was packing, to see if he was still in dreamland. My answer, two minutes later was a large thump.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Seb screamed. I burst out laughing. He was screwed.

We headed back to Izzy's house when Seb put down the rules.

"Ok, I know you and Jace are together now, but no sleeping together. You stay with Izzy." He stated firmly. I sighed.

"You, too!" I scowled. He grinned, Big Brother duty done.

We pulled up, got our bags and headed to the door. It flew open and Izzy landed on me like a carpet. A heavy carpet, wearing stilettos. We crashed onto the grass. Jace, Seb, Alec and Magnus burst out laughing. I wiggled out and lifted Izzy upright.

"What the hell was that for?" I laughed. She giggled.

"Sorry, I thought Sebastian was first." I narrowed my eyes a little, teasingly.

"Getting a little desperate now are we?" She laughed, her eyes sparkling. Jace was walking towards me now, his eyes alight. I took in every inch of his perfect face and smiled. He took my hands and leaned down to kiss me, which he almost did. Before he could; Izzy slapped her hand on his mouth, catching both of us off guard.

"No kissing. Not tonight. As much as we all want to kiss our other half, we can't. Because this is a normal sleepover!" Jace glared, flung her hand off and kissed me anyways. He smelled so good, I molded into his body. Our lips synchronized themselves, and I knotted my hands in his hair, his hands splayed on my back, pressing me closer. Then suddenly, someone grabbed me and flung me away from Jace. I looked at him and saw that he was flung as well. Isabelle dragged me back into the house and was laughing like crazy while I could hear Jace outside, arguing with Sebastian.

"Dude!" They threw the phrase around like a ball. Izzy let me into her room and I did a belly flop onto her bed. She grinned devilishly.

"You didn't bring PJ's, right?" She asked. I shook my and and she grinned. "Right. Let the teasing begin. Maggie, darling, get in here!" She dragged a very colorful Magnus into her room and pushed him onto the bed right next to me.

"Iz, what exactly are we doing?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Yes, that is one fact I would like to know deeply!" Magnus piped up.

"OK, so I overheard Alec talking to Jace, saying that they would all just wear pajama bottoms, no shirt. I just know they're gonna pull Sebastian into this. So I thought, while they make us drool, we make then do a little double take as well!" Isabelle said enthusiastically. Magnus clapped is hands excitedly. "Magnus, I think you should go shirtless as well. If we put you in what me and Clary have, it would be all kinds of wrong."

"Right!" He pulled off his shirt, revealing a tan build with an eight pack. Isabelle and I stared.

"Damn, Maggie! If you weren't gay..." Isabelle trailed off. Magnus grinned. Then his eyes brightened with and Idea.

"I'm gonna go in with my phone and take a video of their reactions of you girls. But I'll be streaming the whole time I'm in there to you guys, so while you get your sexy little butts ready, I could give you all the guys mindless chatter and you guys can be prepared for what they look like before you go in!" We all burst out laughing in agreement. He started up his phone video and made sure it was streaming live to Izzy's, then made his way to Alec's room. The door banged open to reveal three hot guys with no shirts. _My hot guy is the hottest! _I thought to myself smugly, admiring Jace's six pack. Alec's face was shocked as he took in Magnus.

"Hello, my dears, It was getting a little weird back there with all the nakedness and such." Magnus spoke normally. The guys looked at Magnus, gaping. Then Maggie burst out laughing. "Just kidding! God, you guys! It was just getting a little too girlish in there!" The guys started again on everyday talk, football, school and such. Izzy decided now was the time to get ready. She pulled out two lacy black shirts, which she threw one to me. It was super tight and kind of low cut. Then she tossed me some black booty shorts. We both had on the same apparel. She seemed to consider fishnets then tossed them aside.

"Too kinky." She said. Messing with my hair and makeup, we chatted mindlessly. Then we headed to the guys door. We opened it slowly, giggling. The look on the guys faces was priceless. Sebastian looked as though he want to just throw Izzy on the bed and just go, Jace's was nearly identical. Then me and Izzy burst out laughing.

"Whoops, wrong room." Izzy giggled. We turned and swayed our hips, walking to the door. I heard two small strangled cries and I bit my lip, trying to control my giggles. I felt hands on my hips, suddenly and startled. I was Jace, looking at me with passion. Sebastian was holding Izzy the same way. Jace tilted his head to kiss me, but I stopped him, Izzy did the same with Sebastian.

"Later!" We said laughing, then we ran like hell to the kitchen, the guys trying to follow us. We prevented any making out, but we all still cuddled up to watch Shutter Island. The whole thing was majorly creepy. One part made me accidentally jump onto Jace's lap. He gave me a surprisingly sweet smile and I returned it, burying my head into the crook of his neck, while he stroked my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seb kiss Izzy. I looked over.

"Seb! Fine then, are we allowing kissing? 'Cause I haven't been kissed in _hours!" _I turned to Jace for the last part. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. This time nobody stopped us. His mouth was soft and sweet and the electricity shivered through my body. I felt him tremble as I swept my hands across his cheek. His tongue lightly touched my lip, asking for entrance, which I gave. Then my damned phone had to ring. We both pulled away, breathing hard. I pulled my phone from my bra, which made Jace give me a desperate sort of look.

"Hello?" I answered a bit breathlessly.

"Clary, honey, it's me mom! Are you OK? You sound like you've been running."

"I'm fine. Whats up?"

"Honey, well I don't know how to say this. Where are you right now?"

"Isabelle's, you've met her. Why?"

"Stay there. Don't go home."

"You're scaring me, why?"

"Baby, your Dad's there. In town." I shut down. No, this can't be. This can't be _happening!_ No, no, no, no! I finally have my life on track, not now! "Baby? Are you OK?"

"HE _WHAT?_" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me in concern. I was starting to cry. "No this can't be happening! Tell me your lying! _Tell me_!" I started sobbing. Jace looked shocked and concerned. He rubbed my back soothingly, but it didn't help. Seb stood up, and went to me, grabbing my hand. I pulled away from both and started pacing up and down the living room.

"Baby, please, relax. I'm on the next flight back home. Don't go home until I come back."

"Do you know how _insane this is_?" I sobbed.

"Yes I do. Tell Sebastian. Please, break it to him nicely, he's been through everything you have,"

"And that'swhere you're desperately wrong! Fine I'll tell him. This is horrible, get here as soon as you can mom, please. I'm so scared." I choked on another sob.

"I will sweetie. I love you, so much."

"Love you too. Bye." I sank down to the floor. Sebastian Jace and Isabelle crowded around me, Alec going to get me some water from the fridge, Magnus hovering close.

"Clary? Clary! Whats wrong? What happened?" Jace looked panicked. I looked at Seb, seeing the same questions in his eyes.

"That was mom." I said slowly. "Sebastian...Dad's in town." I broke down again. Seb's look turned of pure rage and fear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled.

"No." I said softly. He pulled me into a bear hug and let me cry until I felt sick. Then I reached out for Jace. He pulled me in and cradled me In his arms.

"What happened, baby?" He murmured into my hair. "I can't make it go away if you don't tell me." He kissed the top of my head. I looked into his eyes, then sighed. I had to tell them.

"It all started when-"

**Ahahahaha! Cliffy! Did chu enjoy ppl? I did! More later! Bai!**


	12. Sleepovers of Fear Cont

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS; THOSE BELONG TO CASSIE CLARE...UNFORTUNATE FOR ME...-**

**A/N: So people, it seems like we had a bit of a cliffy back there... HAHA SUCKERZ! Jk, I love you guys! Did you see the amount of reviews? Its freaking amazing! Thanks so much, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

** CLARY POV:**

I finished telling the tale of Sebastian and I's life, and was met with utter, tense silence. I buried my face into Jace's bare shoulder. He stroked my hair absently. I looked up and saw his jaw was set, his eyes murderous, and his face pale. I stoked his cheek, hoping to calm him down. It worked slightly, but he still looked like he felt like killing someone. I stood up and wiped my tears. Jace held my hand tightly, though. Isabelle put her arm around my shoulders.

"You guys can stay here until your mom comes. It's OK with us!" Isabelle said gently, earning nods from Jace and Alec.

"Thanks Izzy, guys. You're amazing, we owe you one." I hugged Izzy, which she returned enthusiastically. "Okay, let's just pretend we are having a normal sleepover." Everyone seemed to agree with the idea, and we returned to the movie. It wasn't the same. I was slipping back into my old self by the minute, and I could remember the days when I cut myself.

_Flashback_

_ I ran to the bathroom, grabbing the razor blade and the bottle of drugs on my way in. I took every pill in the bottle and started to feel crazy sleepy. I grabbed the razor and positioned it for the lethal cut to the vein when the door burst open._

_End Flashback_

I shivered. Those days were ebbing up besides me and I could feel it. Apparently so could Seb. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He led me to the piano sitting in the posh foyer. Everyone followed.

"Play, Clary." He said gently. I shook my head, terrified. I hadn't played the piano in forever. It made me so happy though. I hadn't _sang _to the piano in a long time either. But my fingers found the way to the keys, producing a beautiful melody. I could feel the astonishment as everyone in the room gasped. Suddenly, I saw a pair of hands next to me, realizing In shock it was Jace's. Together we spun the notes of a long ago lullaby, our hands dancing in sync on the piano. The finish was magical, I felt so much more empowered. I turned to Jace to see him staring at me with something identifiable in his eyes. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. Then, as if on cue, all the guys got up and left to Alec's room, including Jace. Isabelle and I just stood in shock.

"Well..that was interesting!" She giggled. I smacked her over the head and we laughed. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Izzy, is Maggie's phone still streaming to yours?" I asked, mischievously. She gave me a look.

"Yea, why- OH!" She grinned. "You bad ass, you!" We giggled and pulled out the phone.

8~8

** A/N: Sorry so short, but I'm sick, tired as hell, and I completely forgot about this story. Bear with me. **


	13. Terror

****A/N: Oh. My. God. I Have A TOTALY AWESOME NEW BETA FOR ALL STORIES! I'd like to thank ****_****Taste The Rainbow- Or Else ****_****For being the awesome Beta I know and have grown to love as a friend! ;) Anyways, I am so terribly sorry for not updating this in so long! It's been crazy with all the other stories...so I've made a decision. One story at a time for me. Review and tell me which one I should continue working on for right now. I love you guys! See you at the bottom... -Insert Disclaimer-****

CLARY POV:

The dreams. The dreams. _The dreams_. They hurt- they hurt so badly I felt as if shards of glass were tearing at my soul; cutting and ripping at the threadbare strands that somehow managed to hold it together.

_I was running, so hard, so fast. My lungs were no longer used for breathing, they were chambers of ice, tightening and choking me. Across the blur of the scenery-which was unidentifiable—shadows seared across my vision, blinding me as I desperately hoped for progress. My father's voice drifted though the dream, screaming insults. I winced as if feeling the blows even though he wasn't there, the imagery burned permanently in my one-track mind. My feet tangled in the frosted brambles and I fell, experiencing the blood and steely cold before I hit the frozen ground. The screeching of my father's ugly voice telling me I was the worst thing that ever happened to him surrounded me. Testing me. Grating on the barriers of my mind before I screamed in agony. The pain, the suffering, it wasn't worth it. Death. I wished for death._

Bolting up with a strangled scream, I tried to get up out of bed, the sheets tangled up around my ankles. Striking my knee on the bed post, I fell to the floor. Twisting and writhing, begging to rid myself of the choke-hold on my body. Finally, I kicked free and shuddered against the night table besides the bed. _Where am I? _I thought, momentarily forgetting. I was in an extra room in the Lightwood house. I heard an ominous thump and a creak, then a tremendous slam as my door burst open. Seb stood there gasping, followed in hot pursuit by Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. Realizing, I hadn't stopped screaming, I forced myself to stop and crouched into a ball, staring at them with gleaming eyes. I was crying, sobs wracking my body, trembling so hard I was surprised I could actually see.

They just looked at me, pity and torture in their eyes. Sebastian came forward, hand outstretched. Flinching away, I grappled at the sheets, letting out an inhuman shriek. Shocked and hurt, he stumbled back. I told him I was sorry the only way I could. With my eyes. The shattered emeralds that held everything my voice couldn't.

"Clary," Just that one word. Just that one word from Jace and I felt everything melt away. The sobs continued, but the pain subsided. "Baby...look at me." I averted my gaze, hating myself. For being weak, for being in pain _constantly_, for being insane. The trembles subsided into intense shivers. "Clary, look at me please. _Please_. Baby, please." He whispered the last two, his voice filled with so much pain that I looked up. Green met gold, sparks zapping through the air. My breath caught in my throat. When he held out his hand, I only hesitated for a millisecond before taking it. Heat coursed through my veins, nearly making me forget about the cold, hard pain of the dream. Nearly- just nearly.

He pulled me up close, until my feet were flat on the floor as we stood together. With calloused hands, he gently brushed away the tears, stroking my face. God, I was going to lose my ability to think in a few seconds. A burst of passion crossed his face and he hugged me so fiercely I could feel my ribs creak. I didn't complain- I loved every damn second of it.

"If I can't hear your heartbeat, you're not close enough." He whispered into my ear, so low that I was positive that nobody else could hear. Shreds of the dream clung to my mind like spider webs, but I batted them aside for now. All I could think about was Jace and his everlasting warmth. Yet I pulled back, giving him a grateful look and a peck on the cheek before limping over to Seb. He looked kind of hurt that I let Jace touch me, not him. Not my own flesh and blood, who went through the same god damn thing. I wrapped my arms around him in a brief squeeze, then padded off to the bathroom.

**LaLaLaLaLaLaLa-LIIIIIINE BREAAAKKK!**

The cold water of the shower was a wakeup call. Now I had the state of mind to be embarrassed about my...scene. But nonetheless I had to face my problem, even if it was my subconscious mind that did this to me. Oh. My. God. What if my subconscious mind was emo? I shook myself out of that thought. Depressing thoughts wouldn't help. Then again, therapy probably wouldn't either. Before I could argue with myself, I slipped out of the shower, drying my hair and body. I paired white shorty-shorts with a pretty, salmon colored blouse and padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchen, where everyone was. Sure enough, all eyes turned to me. Isabelle coughed into her arm. To diffuse tension? I didn't know. All it did was make things awkward, and she looked sheepish.

"Hey, Clare-Bear," She smiled. "That blouse is gorgeous, where'd you get it?" It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I just shook my head and hugged Izzy with everything I had. And it must have been relieving to her because she leaned into my touch. I pulled away and took a deep breath, turning to the others.

"What's up?" I internally winced, because my voice sounded like I'd been gargling nails. It was Sebastian who spoke up.

"Um, I don't know, Clary." He asked, speaking slowly as if talking to a child. "What happened? Why were you like that? Was it the-" I cut him off with a hiss.

"Shut _up_!" I snarled. He looked taken aback. I felt bad for hurting him over and over again but he needed to know the truth. "I might be your little sister, and you might have been beaten more than me, but you don't know. You don't_ know _what he did to me. God I was _six! _He did stuff to me that he didn't do to anyone _but_ me!"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Clary." He spoke softly, a glint in his eyes. Fury burst through me, fire running with vengeance through my veins.

"I don't care about the hitting, because I could sure as hell hit back now!" I growled. I didn't want to say it. Oh God, I didn't want say it. He was going to make me say it.

"Clary, damn it, I don't know what you're supposed to be telling me!" He yelled, fury evident in his red tones. Isabelle put a hand on his arm, but he barely relaxed. That made me murderous. He didn't know.

"_He raped me_!" I screamed. A shocked pause vibrated through the room. Jace looked livid. "He _raped_ me, he _hit_ me, said I was a dirty slut for letting _him_ touch me, said I was a _naughty girl_. What _sick, fucked_ _up_ bastard says that to their own daughter?" I was still on my rampage. Suddenly I was in Jace's arms. Stroking my hair, whispering that he would never let my father ever touch me again. The tears fell.

"I was six," I croaked, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I was only a baby. A toddler, damn it." Jace pressed me harder to him and promised to never let me go. I wiped away my tears and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes. The others were bustling around the kitchen by the time we pulled away, making a meal.

"What time is it?" I asked. Jace shook his head.

"Nearly eleven."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You want breakfast?" I was about to say no when my stomach growled. Jace chuckled.

"C'mon, Red. Let's go get something to eat." Somewhat happily, I followed him into the kitchen.

**LaLaLaLaLaLaLa-LIIIIIINE BREAAAKKK!**

3RD PERSON POV:

While Clarissa and her friends ate downstairs, nobody heard Clary's phone ringing on her desk. The ringing stopped and a message was recorded.

"Hey, baby!" A scratchy, deep voice cackled with glee. "It's Daddy. Remember me? Oh I bet you're so big now, baby. So much more _fun_. But don't worry, Daddy's gonna come find you and Sebastian and Mommy and we're going to live happily ever after! I love you, baby. Literally. You were really good in bed." The message clicked off.

****A/N: How was that? Sorry it wasn't funny, because I needed this chapter to kind of be serious. Anyways, another round of applause to my dearest ****_****Taste the Rainbow- Or Else! ****_****THANKS! Oh and all of you remember to review which story I work on first; I'll put the others in temporary hibernate. OK? Or I could continue with the others while focusing on one. Whatever you want...R&R!****


	14. Lux Arumque The Light

** A/N: Hello, my chickens! ;D Lol just kidding. Aah, I'm so in the mood for writing. Listening to Eric Whitacre, which might be the slightest bit creepy while writing. But it gets me inspired. I don't usually like this type of music but I love his work. Oh, he is an A Capella major so his choir is freaking amazing. Listen to Lux Arumque by him on YouTube and you get me :) So anyways, my lovelies, you have chosen...*DRUM ROLL*...New In Town! Congratulations, I will be working on this continuously until it's done! See you at the bottom, my juices! **

** Clary: -Sigh- Do I have to say it _again?_**

**Me: Damn it, Clary, we went through this five times! **

** Jace: Come on baby, just one more time. One more time, try really hard!**

** Clary: Shut up, you make it sound like I'm giving birth!**

** Me: Or worse...**

** Clary: Yeah, yeah. Cassandra Clare owns all. _That_ over there owns none. Nothing at all.**

** Me: That? Thanks, Fire Crotch. **

CLARY POV:

I _swear_, I fainted. I cannot believe this. Staring-more like gaping-at my phone, I could nearly feel the bile rising in my throat. A single tear, despite my efforts, rolled down my face; fast and hot. On my knees on the carpet, I couldn't help but revel in the beauty of dimming twilight as it shone its dark light in through the open window, which was blowing cool air into the stuffy room. Jace was taking a shower after the long day. We'd been having such a good time apart from the...scene that morning. Izzy had taken me shopping so I bought a whole bunch of cute things that I could wear while staying at their house. Jace and the guys went the gym to play basketball. When Isabelle and I showed up, I shot so many baskets that the guys were left in the dust. After that, we went out for lunch at Taki's and went home. Izzy had gotten _The Other Guys _from Blockbuster, so we planned to order out and watch the movie. Tomorrow was Sunday, so we could afford a little late night rendezvous.

I couldn't tell anyone about this. No, they where better off ignorant-for now. Jace and Sebastian would officially lock me in a room and hide the key. Izzy would try to be kind and cook me food, which I'm positive would kill me. No, this was information for myself to be cautious. Deleting all traces of the message, I changed into my long sleeved plain black tee; which was a bit too tight, and my superman boy boxers. As I was changing, I thought about Jace and how he hadn't kissed me all day. I needed him to kiss me. Like, now.

Then I realized I needed time to myself. Breathing time. I grabbed my iPod and sprawled onto the bed. Deadmau5 was the first thing I hit, because honestly? It's the best. Rob Swire from Pendulum was singing in Ghost's 'N' Stuff and the cords hit home. **(Song is in the lower description; It's awesome, for anyone who likes mainstream music. I don't even like mainstream and I love this song.) **It made me relax and kind of collapse onto my bed. The pounding of the beat nearly made me cry, a quick synth and his alternating voices blasting in my head. I felt empty when the song ended. I turned off the iPod and stretched; heading out to the living room, meeting Jace halfway.

"Hey," He grinned. "Whats up?"

"You," I pronounced. "Haven't seen me in like ten minutes and all you say is whats up?"

"Bitch fit?" Alec shouted from his room. I yelled back for him to do something highly inappropriate involving the lower end of men. Jace chuckled. I smacked his chest and whirled away, almost wishing for my iPod. I sat down on the couch with a huff and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"OK, what's wrong?" Jace asked, rubbing my shoulders almost hesitantly.

"Deadmau5!" I wailed. "Ghosts 'N' Stuff!" There was a silence, then from far away I heard a burst of laughter as Sebastian entered the kitchen. He knew how I felt about Deadmau5. And the emotional hangover after I listened to one of it's songs.

"Hang in there, Clare-Bear!" He yelled. "I'll get the-"

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Isabelle's shriek rang from upstairs, interrupting him. "SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN GET READY IN PEACE! WHY ARE YOU YELLING? WHY AM I YELLING? OH THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE SOME BASTARD IS SCREAMING DOWNSTAIRS!" I burst out laughing.

"Bitch fit?" Alec and I both holler. A string of profanities floats down the stairs right back at us. For a second it's quiet, then you hear a thump and a groan coming from Alec's room.

"That sounded hideously painful," Jace smirked. "I would hate to be in the position Alec's in. Wait, aren't you in the same?" I rolled my eyes, but backed up onto a wall. You know, just to be safe.

"That's what she said!" Alec screamed from his room, still in obvious pain.

"God _damn_, Alec!" Jace winced. "Do you have to scream?" The reply was muffled by another bang and clatter. Jace shook away the displeased look and returned to me.

"So," His tone turned nonchalant. "Uh, that cure for Deadmau5?" I shook my head. He sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Clary!" He exclaimed. "How the hell am I supposed to help if I don't know how to fix it?" For some reason this made me mad.

"You're supposed to know!" I snapped back. He looked stunned at my tone, then angered.

"How the hell am I supposed to know if you won't tell me?" He shot back.  
>"How well do you really know me?" I retorted. "Face it, Jace. We know nothing about each other. And at this rate, we never will!" I was getting majorly pissed.<p>

"Why are you getting mad at me?" He yelled. Sebastian walked in, followed by the others, looking taken aback. I ignored them.

"I think I have every right to be pissed!" I ranted.

"For what?" His face was stone cold. "For your stupid dad being back in town? You aren't going to get touched. I swear! And look at you! _You don't fucking believe me_!" I was now beyond angry, I was furious.

"I'm sorry if I fear my dad," I snarled. "He being the one who robbed me of my childhood and virginity when I was _six_." His face crumpled. Tears leaked from my eyes as I tore out of the house, oblivious to the shouts of Sebastian and the others.

** A/N: Like? Don't like? Review Plz! I once again love my Beta! Thanks Skittles!**

** Song-**

** Ghost's and Stuff**

** -Deadmau5 ft. Rob Swire **

** Deadmau5 is pronounced Dead-Mouse lol.**

** Sorry so short. I'm sick...again :/**


	15. Daddy's back, Baby

** A/N: Hey there, Biscuits! Sooo... **

** Shall we just cut to the chase? I'm sure my droning has nothing to do with ANYTHING!**

** -Disclaimer Insert- AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA, _Taste the Rainbow- Or Else_! Lurve ya Skittles! See you guys at the bottom..(That's What She Said!)**

Clary POV:

The cold, tight air swirled around me as I ran out, tears nearly freezing on my face. The world swirled around me, I couldn't even tell where I was going until I burst into a lonely coffee shop. Lucky for me it was empty, because I was positive I would attract a lot of attention. Sitting down in a booth by the door, I placed my head in my hands. This wasn't what I wanted. I needed Jace to keep me sane. And I completely told him off for something that was stupid. Although he was being a serious man-whore for me being afraid of my dad. Going back and apologizing seemed like the best option. I got up and nearly body-slammed another person. A blonde person.

"What the hell, Jonathon!" I screeched. "Move your ass!" The bitch looked hurt.

"Clary," He said in a tone I did _not_ like. "You bumped into me. Stop PMS-ing and just give me a fucking break! I liked you and _sorry _for thinking that you- are you crying?" He cut himself off and stared at me with owlish black eyes. I wiped at my cheeks.

"Piss off, Jon," I growled, trying to get past his wall of a chest. "I mean it, you son of a bitch!"

"What did I _do_?" He asked defensively.

"I see the wheel spinning," I muttered. "But the hamster looks dead." His face hardened.

"Are you calling me stupid for not knowing what the hell is going on?" He said in a dead tone.

"Yes!" I spat.

"Right now I'm standing here," He continued. "looking at you and trying to see things from your point of view; but I can't seem to shove my head that much farther up my ass." A cannibalistic hiss came out of my mouth.

"Why don't you go play in traffic Jon," I sneered. " because I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you!"

"I don't know what your problem is," Jon said. "But I bet its really hard to pronounce! I'm guessing the Bitch Fit. It's common with women." As soon as he finished the sentence, I kneed him. Hard. In the groin. He doubled over and I bolted out of there, all the way back to the Lightwood's house. I slammed the door and leaned against it. A moment of silence greeted me. Then the house exploded.

"CLARY!" Isabelle leapt towards me, engulfing me in a hug. Jace skidded around the corner, looking relieved, Magnus hot on his heels. Alec ran around the corner, but slipped on the shiny hardwood floor, skidded, and hit the wall face first. I burst out laughing. Sebastian entered from the kitchen, looking murderous.

"Where the fuck did you go?" Jace and Sebastian both said, eyes glowing. I stood up straighter.

"Out," I held up my hand before they could go on. "Shut up." I brushed past both of them and slammed the door to my room.

_ Swirling, twirling masses of black, encircling my vision. Choking me. Killing me. Cutting my insides open with their midnight tendrils. Run through the pain. It seemed like my only mission, running through the pain. Screaming, crying; bleeding dark, heavy blood that dripped like syrup and burned holes into my pale skin. My hair flared orange behind me, the only light in the small, small circle of dark. So small, there was no air. So small, I couldn't run. So small. So. Small. Then the voice. The voice came with such power and malice that I doubled over, screaming bloody murder. The voice crooned in its sickening evil language, its sound being heard to the edge of the darkness. Then, the darkness seemed to expand, turning into hungry black eyes._

_ Daddy's back, baby!_

I woke with a start, stomach churning, eyes watering. I could feel the scream building inside of me and knew it was futile to hold it back. Guiltily, I let it loose. Or, tried to. A hand clamped down on my mouth, calloused and large. A throaty chuckled lit up the room. I froze, dead in shock, still with fear.

_Daddy's back, baby!_

_ **Like? Don't like? Hate? Right. **_

_** Read and review BIOTCHES! **_

_** ^ ^ Sorry so short :( I just puked. TMI? Right. **_


	16. Streets of Gold

_Hey guys, I'm gonna be gone for a month! Italy and Dubai, baby! Um, downside? I can't take my laptop and write. I'm sorry :( I'll be back soon, I promise. _

_ For now: Enjoy!_

_ Song: Streets of Gold- 3OH!3_

**Clary POV:**

I bolted awake, shaking. Thankfully, I had been grinding my teeth so hard, I couldn't force a scream out. Sitting there, in the dark, was just about the most painful moment I had in a long time. I was scared, and I had the guts to admit it. And I knew just what I had to do.

Padding down the hallway, the grandfather clock chimed twice, signaling it was two in the morning. I saw the light under Jace's door and sighed in relief, giving two small knocks. The bed springs creaked and a moment later, the door opened; flooding the hallway with light. Jace's golden eyes looked down upon me with surprise.

"Clary?" He asked tentatively. I burst into silent sobs and wrapped my arms around his solid chest. Almost immediately his arms wrapped around me, a barrier between the cold night and darkness.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, softly. "I'm such a bitch. I really am." The warmth tightened.

"No," He whispered back. "You're not. You're scared, baby. We all are."

"I don't want you to be scared. He's my dad."

"I'm not scared of your dad."

"What are you scared of?"

"Losing you." With that, his soft lips pressed onto mine. A long, lingering kiss with everything that we felt bursting between us. I kissed back with more fervor, needing him. He responded with just as much. We finally broke apart, needing air, but neither of us went very far.

"Jace?" I asked, nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Can...well," I stuttered. "Um, can you sleep with me? Not like, sex or anything!" I hurried when I saw his astonished face. "I mean like, sleep as in lay down and fall asleep. I- Um- You keep the nightmares away and I just thought that maybe- I don't know I shouldn't have brought it up-" He stopped me with a gentle kiss that left me aching for more.

"Of course I will. Go ahead and get in bed, I'll be right there." I nodded, gave him a peck on the cheek, and retreated to my bed. It felt empty. After a minute, I headed to y iPod dock and put on music; low volume, as to not wake anyone up.

_ You can say it all  
>And I can bite my tongue<br>Cause it would take all week  
>To tell you where I'm from<br>I know what your about  
>Why don't you close your mouth?<br>And step right over here  
>So we can dance this out<br>_

I sighed and sank back into the blankets. Jace walked in, hesitating at the door. I got up and went to him.

_ These lazy days are way to long  
>Like razor blades, under your tongue<br>And the city lights, will burn you down  
>Or build you up, high above the ground<br>_

"Your brother is going to crucify me." He muttered. I laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside; shutting the door with my foot.

_High above the ground, high above the ground__  
><em>_High above the ground__  
><em>

We lay there, a few minutes, chatting about nothing. He turned underneath the covers to look into my eyes.

_The club is getting dark__  
><em>_And I can feel the heat__  
><em>_I set my hands right down__  
><em>_To right below your knees__  
><em>_If this is all there is__  
><em>_Then this is all there can be__  
><em>_Cause I don't see no road__  
><em>_That leads to you, and me.__  
><em>

"Clary," he whispered. My hand found his underneath the covers.

_Paved the way on empty roads__  
><em>_Into a grave of old headstones__  
><em>_And I'm proud to take my angel home__  
><em>_But tonight, you walk on streets of gold_

_ Walk on streets of gold, you walk on streets of gold _

"Yeah, Jace?" I whispered, after a few moments. His eyes bored into me with so much passion, I felt dizzy.

_Where did you go? When the sun rose__  
><em>_Now I know, how to get off these dirt roads__  
><em>_To find these streets of gold_

"I love you," He whispered, our skins warming together.

_Where did you go? When the sun rose  
>Now I know how to get off these dirt roads<br>To find these streets of gold  
><em>

I kissed him with so much emotionalism it seemed impossible. We just lay there, in bliss.

_Walk on streets of gold, you walk on streets of gold_

"I love you, too." I whispered as the song went quiet. "I think I always have." With those words his face transformed into something serene and happy. I'd never seen a Jace with so much happiness.

With our hands clasped, we both fell into a dreamless sleep. Light in a dark world.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to a crashing sound. Enough to jerk me out of my drowsy cuddle with Jace. His arms were completely around me and our noses touched even in sleep. My hands were placed comfortably on his chest.

"Morning, Clary!" Isabelle's cheerful voice rang. "I made you a pan of- HOLY SHIT!" There was a loud crash as she dropped whatever she was holding. Jace groaned.

"Shut up, Izzy," he yawned, pulling me tighter. I complied, melting into him. Then we both suddenly registered what was going on and bolted up. I ran around the bed, trying to feed Izzy an excuse while Jace fought with my sheets.

"Izzy, I can explain-"

"Like _hell _you better explain, Clary!"

"Listen, it's not what it looks like-"

"Well what it _does_ look like is a little late night rendezvous with two underage high school kids!" She pressed her fingers to her temples. "Please, please tell me nothing went on, because then I'm going to feel like a horrible den mother and friend and Sebastian will be SO PISSED. I can't have my boyfriend pissed at my brother and near sister-in-law! How am I going to live that down?" She was basically breaking down into hysterics. I patted her back, awkwardly at that.

"Izzy-"

"What's all this noise about?" Sebastian came in and stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw was me trying to comfort Isabelle as she was almost rolling on the floor in hysterics, my disheveled appearance, and Jace trying his damnedest to free himself from my sheets. He turned several shades of red, then a puce color, then a pale color, then back to red. It was like a stoplight. "Clary. Jace. What. The. Hell?" He growled.

"Um, Sebby-" I was cut off by Jace's triumphant yell at being freed from the sheets, then a crash as he fell, taking the night table down with him. I couldn't help but laugh as he lay there, face-down, for about three minutes. "I had nightmares, so _I_ asked Jace if he would spend the night with me. As in, sleeping." Sebastian still looked livid, but calmed down. I went to go help Jace up. "I love you," I grinned. He gave me a kiss.

"I love you, too." He went in for another one, but Isabelle interrupted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

_Hope you guys enjoyed, I liked it. See y'all in a month. _


	17. The Jealousy Game

**A/N: Hey guys, I'll tell you more at the bottom, OK? Enjoy**

** Isabelle POV:**

It came to me, suddenly. I was watching _Crazy, Stupid Love_, when the idea struck me. A _fabulous_, _perfect_ idea; complete with a side of cake. Not that I would ever eat such a thing, unless it's Devil's Food. Anyways, my idea. I figured, since both Clary and I were in love (NOT WITH EACH OTHER YOU PERVACIOUS WEIRDOS!) it would be cool to spice things up a bit. Grabbing my credit card, I dialed my cellphone and headed out to my car. I had a lot of planning to do in a short amount of time.

**Clary POV:**

Evening sunshine slanted through the window of my room, lighting up everything with its golden touch. In my hands lay the complete works of Emily Dickinson. I was studying a particular poem:

_I died for beauty but was scarce_

_Adjusted in the tomb,_

_When one who died for truth was lain_

_In an adjoining room._

_He questioned softly why I failed?_

_"For beauty," I replied._

_"And I for truth,-the two are one;_

_We brethren are," he said._

_And so, as kinsmen met a night,_

_We talked between the rooms,_

_Until the moss had reached our lips,_

_And covered up our names._

The poem seemed daunting and sad. She died trying to become someone she shouldn't be, someone she couldn't become without a steep price. The curtains blew a chilling breeze towards my face, warmed from the sunshine.

"Boo."

Needless to say, I screamed right there. Jace's blond head shook with laughter. I slapped his shoulder. Lesson number one: never read Emily Dickinson when you are nearing your all-time low. And when you have Jace as your boyfriend.

"God, Jace! Why?"

"You looked too pretty, the sun glinting off your hair and lighting up your eyes. I either did that, or shoved you on the bed and do…rather disturbing things to your persons." I raised my brows.

"No comment." He smirked.

"CLARY! JACE! SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN HERE!" Isabelle's screech rang throughout the house. Jace looked at me and shrugged.

"Let's go down. The last time I ignored her, she shoved my wallet into the food processor." It was a wonder he kept a straight face…

**XxXxXxXxX**

"The Jealousy Game." Silence followed Isabelle's words.

"Huh?" Jace blurted. Izzy sighed impatiently.

"The Jealousy Game," She said. "Is when you make your other partner jealous—"

"I like it already!" Jace said with a ferocious grin.

"Shut up, idiot. Listen. There will be two parties: the White Party, and the Black Party. The White Party is when you wear all white, and it's a type of ball. This will be the boys turn for jealousy. The Black Party is when you wear all black, and it's kind of like a dirty club scene. That will be for girls. When the boys go to their party, they need to bring dates, someone who will make their girlfriends, AKA us, majorly jealous. You can do whatever it takes. Same for the girls on their night. Now, I've already set things up. The White Party will be Friday night. Black Party is on Saturday night. That gives you enough time to find dates. Get ready, guys."

** A/N: Sorry so short guys, I just got home, dad sold my laptop yeah. Um my beta was unable to DocX this, so it's basically my terrible, horrible writing. **_**Taste the Rainbow- Or Else?**_** I still give you loads of credit! For some reason your DocX never came through! Love you ;)**


	18. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey guys, nearly back in total business. Why nearly, you ask? Well, everyone now knows that my laptop was sold *ahemstolen* against my will, yes? Instead of following his promise, my father got me a desktop instead. It's currently in the loft. Why am I not using it right now? My own father forgot I didn't have a desk. **

**Go Figure, huh?**

**-INSERT DISCLAIMER-**

**CLARY POV: **

Jace and I look at each other, a wild grin planted on my face and a devilish smirk on his.

"It's on." We say, the workings simultaneous. Isabelle barely refrains from screaming in excitement.

Hands on hips, she turns to Sebastian. "Seb?" She asks.

"I…I don't like the idea of you going out with a different guy." He stammered, seemingly afraid he would anger her.

"Listen, I already got in contact with everybody, my parents approved and they're out of town for another three weeks anyways. There's a lot in this already. The biggest party planners in New York are already handling each party!" Sidling up to him, her face turns gentle, into the Isabelle only Sebastian brought out. "Please?" Cue puppy dog eyes. I can see his resolve wavering, until finally, he gives a nod of resignation.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"Think of it this way, bro," Jace pipes in. "We'll be making these chicks _incredibly jealous_!" Sebastian grins like he won the lottery whilst Izzy and I glare at them.

"Anyway, Iz, what about Alec and Magnus?" I ask. Their disappearance is really strange. She seems momentarily deflated in response.

"They decided they wanted to go to Morocco. I mean, who wants to go to Morocco when they're about to take part in two of the hottest parties in New York?" She huffs.

Suppressing a grin, I continue. "How do we determine the winner?"

"Ah." She smirks. "I was just getting to that." Isabelle opens the door leading to a hallway and in saunter Maia and Simon, hand in hand. "May I present the Jealousy Game Judges; Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts."

"Sweet!" I give an energetic fist pump. Both of them sit down on the couch, next to Sebastian sprawled in the leather armchair.

"As I said before," Isabelle pushes forth. "The party is on Friday night- the White Party, that is. Then, Saturday night is the Black Party! Clary, I already got us dresses for both parties. Shut. Up." She says in response to my mouth open and ready to argue. "You can't see them until I make you over, Friday night." I roll my eyes and groan. Makeovers suck. Jace though, he seems to be liking the idea of me in a dress a little _too_ much.

"Isabelle, tomorrow's Wednesday!" Seb grumbles. "You sure gave us a helluva long time to find dates."

"Look," She growls in irritation. "I don't have to be a genius to say that you and Jace are two of the most popular and good-looking guys in the entire school. Even hotter than the seniors. And within a day, you'll have half, maybe more, of the girls at school stalking you. Alright?" He nods, amusement in his eyes. "And, there isn't a trace of doubt, Clary and I have guys trailing us around the school every day." Jace stiffens next to me. I pat his arm cajolingly and stand.

"Where are you going?" He pouts, grabbing my arm. Smirking, I give him a chaste kiss that roots me to the spot.

"I'm going to Izzy's room." I breathe, staring into his golden orbs, an inch away.

"Can I come with?" He whispers back, arms encircling me. I twirl my fingers in his blond locks.

"Ye—"

"NO!" Isabelle interrupts. "Listen, we need to converse about dates, planning, clothes! Girl stuff, dammit!" Jace just pulls me tighter against him.

"Isabelle, c'mon!" He says, exasperated. "I've hardly spent any time with her!" I kiss his jaw, cheek, then forehead, the feel of his skin brushing against my lips mesmerizing me.

"I love you," I say quietly.

"Love you, too." He replies, no hesitation. "I never get tired of saying it."

It's Thursday now, and the guys have already told me they have picked out their dates. They don't slip who, but what's the fun if I knew anyways? Isabelle already found Meliorn, this hot exchange student. Now it's time for my dirty deed to be done. I find my target, hold my breath and walk up to him.

"Hello, Clary." He says, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Jonathon."

**A/N: So here goes it. Next chapter should be the White Party, should everything go right. I might take away because of this stupid computer, but anyways, this chapter should keep you spoiled for a tidbit. Love you, **_**Taste the Rainbow- Or Else**_**! My amazing beta! See you guys soon! Enjoy!**


	19. White Party

**A/N: Dear God, it's been weeks since I last promised an update…My bad. But, I have some rather exciting news! I have this sick, twisted idea for the end of this story, so hold on tight! Even more exciting, I have another story idea that hasn't been done yet! …Hopefully? On the contrary, I am getting blood tests done today because I might have a serious illness or CFS, which is Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. I won't go into detail, but if you must, look it up. So enjoy this chapter and half of the next. It's pretty much all the happiness left in the story. Whoops, I slipped! Enjoy!**

**CLARY POV**

When I woke up it was dark.

_Dang._

How could I oversleep? How could nobody wake me up? Utterly unsure of myself, I dived for the alarm clock on my bedside table. In blue, fuzzy light, it read 5:30 PM. Checking my phone, there were seven missed texts, all from Jace. I sat down heavily on the bed. Blowing hair out of my face, I pressed the call button.

"Hello?" His voice sang through the speaker.

"Hey, it's me." I replied.

"Where are you and Izzy?" He replied, voice nearing irritable. "The party starts in an hour! I thought you guys would be here by now. Even if you _aren't_ allowed to see me…" I shook my head in exasperation.

"Hit the brakes, boy. I overslept; I didn't even know you guys left. I just woke up and I don't hear Isabelle, which is really freaking me out. I mean, when do I not hear Isabelle?" Rubbing my eyes in frustration, I headed down the hall to her room, where I promptly heard a severe clattering of makeup. "Never mind. I found her."

"Good. Now hurry up!" He hung up.

"Love you, too." I muttered. Pushing open the door, it revealed an Isabelle covered in a towel. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded. She snorted.

"You would have told me to go away anyways. So I just waited until you woke up." She put her hands on her towel-clad hips. "Shower. Now."

_Ah, dang._

_**XxXxXxXxoooooooxXxXxXxX**_

Two hours, four hair emergencies, and seven calls from both Jace and Sebastian later, we looked stunning. Isabelle had her hair pinned up into a bun, with loose curls cascading in the most perfect places and being accentuated by diamond pins. She was wearing a white beaded mini bubble dress, with ivory Camilla Skovgaard heels and a one of a kind Diamanté stretch bracelet. To me, I was a candle in the midst of a brilliant fire. I was decked out in a gorgeous embroidered Petunia dress, with ivory Monsoon Louise flats and Nadir Celtic Knot diamond bracelet. Paired with a crystal and gold heart pendant, it pulled everything together. My hair was in a half up, half down pony, flat ironed straight so it nearly hit my waist. Isabelle flawlessly made me as though I was stunning without makeup, when really, I was wearing a cartload. Izzy's philosophy was to make me look as innocent and cute as possible, so I could hit full force on Black Party night. I had to agree, though. It was a pretty smart plan.

"We look beautiful." She breathed. I sighed happily in agreement and followed her outside to the waiting taxi.

_**XxXxXxXxoooooooxXxXxXxX**_

The place looked gorgeous. Everything was white, from the food, to the stage, and even to the twinkly lights reflecting on the dance floor. Isabelle was talking to the man in charge, it seemed. The man nodded and went behind a white curtain. She held me back as I tried to follow.

"Chill." She muttered. "He's going to get the party started now that we're here." Shooting her a feeble look, I complied and followed her towards a specialty table- reserved just for us. As we sat down, the music started. Dancers clad in white poured into the stage performing smooth tricks.

_**Grab a drink dancin' under flashin' lights  
>She's a queen but she won't put up a fight<br>Everybody knows that she's a looker but she ain't quite right  
>So I lie through my teeth again<strong>_

"I never knew the dancers would be _this_ good!" Isabelle said in awe. "I thought they'd be okay when I booked them but _wow_!" I shushed her to be quiet.

_**Been around see I think I know the type  
>Honesty is not the policy she likes<br>Choice words spoken to her in the heat of night  
>So I lie through my teeth again<strong>_

_**Oh boy would you mind if I got closer  
>Oh boy I can tell you want me don't ya<br>And I say why do you think that a wink can get you anything you ask for out on the dance floor**_

_**She Said!**_

At the end of the lyrics, the dancers parted to make way for…Aline and Kaelie. My jaw very nearly hit the floor. Gritting my teeth, I snuck a look at Isabelle. Her jaw was clenched and I could tell we were in for a long night.

_**Ohh do you love me**_

_**I wonder why she talks like that**_

_**Oh tell me something**_

_**Tell me how'd you get to be so bad**_

_**Hey I know something you don't**_

_**Lets go**_

_**We can go wherever you want to go**_

_**How would you feel if I told ya (You ain't worth the trouble)**_

As if proving that they were utter sluts, they started to grind on anything in their path. The dancers, the masons, each other. Ew. The song then morphed into something more masculine, and the male dancers took the more prominent lead.

_**Oh My Momma (Momma)  
>On My Hood (Hood)<br>I Look Fly (Yeah)  
>I Look Good (Good)<br>Touch My Swag (Swag)  
>Wish You Could (Could)<br>I Look Fly (Yeah)  
>I Look Good (Good)<br>I Look Good (Good!)  
>I Look Good (Good!)<br>I Look Good (Good!)  
>I Look Good (Good!)<br>I Look Good (Good!)  
>I Look Good (Good!)<br>I Look Good (Good!)  
>I Look Good (Good!) <strong>_

Isabelle and I squealed, Chalie Boy was our thing. Especially this song. God knew how many times we got down to it. The dancers were awesome, catching the beat with their bodies.

_**Hundred on a neck ware  
>Fifty on a stop-watch<br>stare'in at the diamonds make ya bust it baby hop-scotch  
>Over here to my spot<br>Say she wanna party  
>I do it big baby like my L.R.G.<br>Show the air-harded winner  
>Feeling like a rock band<br>Eighty-seven jeans and white-T when on the block man  
>Jay´s still rocking<br>Forces still moving  
>Chuck Taylor´s killing<br>Adidas still grooving  
>Locs on my face<br>But that´s just the front  
>Take em off and show the haters when I wanna stunt<br>Get´cha high like a blunt  
>Rolling up the best<br>Fruity Pebbles got a hands rolling up my chest  
>With me you don´t wanna mess mayne touch my (swag)<br>Thousand dolla bandanna make ya throw the white (flag)  
>Get it to the whip game<br>Momma had the bread  
>Paint grain woman this swank thang make ya mad<br>Mayne! **_

The dancers parted to, of course, make way for Jace and Sebastian. That was when my hearts started to pound and do failing backflips. Oh. My. God. Jace was wearing an Eleven Paris white T-shirt with an Angel on it, with white skinny jeans and Ralph Lauren sneakers, it looked like. The light that shined on him made him look like an angel, my angel. In my near limbo-like state, I saw Sebastian. He had on a plain white beanie, his dark hair long and brushing against his face like feathers. A plain white tee and matching skinny jeans were all he needed, paired with Adidas Skate shoes and a Versace bracelet. For guys, of course. I finally locked eyes with Jace and the music faded out.

His mouth parted in surprise when he saw how I looked. The desperation in his eyes quickly faded into a mischievous wink.

"Inglorious bastards," Izzy muttered. "Screw them!"

"Screw their stylist," I growled back. "You hired them!"

With that, we headed for the food. Long night. Oh yes.

_**XxXxXxXxoooooooxXxXxXxX**_

It was late at night when we finally got home and I was positively glowering. Jace and Aline had kissed so many times it was insane. We had a teeny little cat fight, which involved a lot of name-calling, then Isabelle and I bailed.

"I hate you, Iz!" I muttered. She threw me a miserable look.

"I hate me, too!" A single tear escaped her eye. I was instantly by her side.

"Isabelle?" I asked gently. "What happened, honey?"

"I was walking past them," She shuddered. "And I know it's just a game but he should never have been that cruel!"

"What happened?" I demanded. My brother was going to catch hell for this.

"He t-told that s-s-slut Kaelie…"

"…Yeah?"

"H-h-h-he t-t-told her h-he loved h-her!" With that, she fell against me, sobbing. My eyes narrowed.

"Then I guess we'll just have to show him up at the party." I said softly, menacing.

**Okay I have bones to pick! Those of you who said "It's only been like three days and they're already in love? So fake. Longer chapters.", screw you. I'm sorry, but do you even read my stories? Okay it's spanned out in days or weeks, I never write day to day to day. In their case it's been nearly three weeks since they started liking and dating each other and much longer than that for the "I Love You" part. So either know what you're saying, or get off my back. And I'm not going to write longer chapters for undeserving "fans". Okay? Good. On the other note, it's spring break! And I'm horribly sorry for not updating sooner, I have a shit-load of things to do. Me and my boyfriend broke up a few weeks ago and it's just been a rocky ride. It's spring break now, so I guess apart from all the parties and a few trips, that I will be able to write, but bear in mind: I no longer have my laptop. So that means no more writing on the go. Okay, love ya'll! OH by the way, I Have the links for the outfits here. **

.com/nit_white_party_girls/set?id=45365481

**If it's not an active link, just copy and paste it into the search bar. It will work. Just scroll over from the second one, and you'll see both outfits. If it just says .com and onward, type in http:/ www. Polyvore without the spaces in front of it, or just PM me if you can't understand it. Love Ya'll!**


	20. Black Party

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really not going to hold the story back, but remember to review and PM me if you want the link to the outfits. The whole link, I mean **

**CLARY POV:**

Morning sunshine streamed through the window, burning my closed eyelids. Mixed in with the remnants of shadows from my dream, the red pooled around and through the twisted shards of memory. Slowly, my eyes opened. I was utterly comfortable, warm in my covers and the sunbeams dancing onto the bedspread. Beside me, Isabelle snored gently. Makeup was still streaked down her face; last night's events proved even the toughest could be brought down. She looked so torn apart at that moment, so innocent, that I let her sleep in my bed. Looking at the bedside table, the clock read 10:30 AM. Isabelle still looked like she needed at least another hour of time to collect herself, so I got up. Doubting that we would go anywhere except for the party tonight, sweats and a cotton tee from Abercrombie seemed suitable. Of course, when I thought of the Black Party, my eyes hardened. Sebastian was so heartless. So freaking cold and cruel he would use the one thing that kept Izzy together to win a bet. And for that, he would have hell to pay.

At 10:30, the house wasn't silent as it had been in my room. Out in the hallway, clattering could be heard from the kitchen, cartoons could be heard from the living room, and from the workout room weights could be heard clanking. Passing by, I checked inside.

"Morning, Alec. Hey, Magnus." I gave quick nods.

"Good morning." They both replied in probably never to be repeated unison. After a slight pause, the weight lifting continued. On my way to the kitchen, I passed the living room. Max was in his Teenage Ninja Turtles pajama bottoms and a simple black T-Shirt, cuddled into the blankets strewn across the couch. The TV seemed to be playing Adventure Time.

"Hey, Clary!" He piped, smiling sweetly. His intuitive blue eyes peered from his glasses. Smiling back, I waved and continued my journey towards the kitchen. Once I crossed the threshold I stopped dead. Kaelie and Aline were sitting at the table. Besides them, Simon and Maia seemed both disgusted and amused by this alien event. Sebastian was at the counter, reaching for some glasses from the top cabinet while Jace was at the stove cooking eggs. Red tainted my vision.

"The _fuck_ are you doing here?" I hissed. Everyone jumped and turned to me in surprised. Jace smiled.

"Hey Cla-"

"Hey, Slut One and Two!" I spat. "Can you come up with a response? I asked you what you're doing here. And I didn't ask you, _Jonathon_." His smiled fell into a look of shocked surprise. Sebastian looked stunned. Aline's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a slut." She said in the most nasally voice I have ever had to endure.

"You're not?" I feigned surprise, a lone brow lifting with skepticism. "So…are you like, a volunteer prostitute or something?" She dropped the snotty look and her mouth fell into a perfect O of surprise. I sneered down at her. "So, is anyone going to tell me why these bitches are here? Or am I going to have to wake Izzy up to go all Betty White on their asses?" Simon cleared his throat.

"Morning, Fray." He said. I shot him a weak smile.

"Hey, Lewis. Hey, Roberts." I replied. "Can you tell me what's wrong with this picture?" Maia blushed a fiery red, obviously not wanting to say what she had to say.

"Sebastian and Jace brought them home." Now my face fell. I turned to them.

"Clary, we-" I stopped them with a flattened hand held high.

"You cannot imagine the immensity of the fuck I do not give." My voice dripped like battery acid. I doubted anyone had ever heard me like this before. I didn't even know why I was that mad. _Maybe because last night was the most horrible night I've ever had to endure and they just brought trash into our home? _My thoughts screamed profanities at me. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Aline and Kaelie were glowering and whispering behind me. Maia looked like she wanted to wring their throats. "While you're talking behind my back, feel free to bend down and kiss my ass." **(Quote! I take no credit for that! Just wanted to put it in here **) With those parting words, I headed upstairs. I didn't come back down until they left, high heels clicking and doors slamming.

}^-^-^-

"Open your eyes." Isabelle whispered. Finally, after nearly two hours of getting ready, I saw what I looked like. My hair was a barrage of gorgeous model waves and curls, kind of beachy. My makeup was immaculate, no mistakes. It looked like it had been done by a professional. I was wearing a jet black Religion dress, with three-quarter sleeves, and it brushed halfway down my thighs. Paired with Gucci's Rachel heels, Ivanka Trump earrings and a Reed Krakoff bracelet, I was the image of stunning. Isabelle was just as beautiful. Her hair was down straight, but teased to an impressive level, kind of making her look like a goddess. She was wearing a Halston Heritage black sequined, off the shoulder dress, along with midnight black Siren shoes, beaded bracelets and intricate black skull earrings. We looked dark and sexy and ready to roll.

"Are we absolutely positive that we want to go through with this?" Isabelle's voice was hardly any more than a whisper; nothing but breath on the back of my neck. I felt the faintest feeling of unease; uncertainty. For the briefest second, the world seemed to shimmer along the edges. But I shook my head and the feeling and like the slinking of shadows, both the unease and the shimmering slipped away from my grasp.

"Yeah," I murmured. "We…Iz do you really think we can handle so much more?" The prickling of tears arose behind my eyes. Forcing myself to breathe normally, I focused upward. Clamping down the tears and the odd feeling in my stomach, I turned to her.

"I don't know." Her faint reply sounded innocent and melancholy, like the broken keys of a piano. I grabbed her hand, clutching it like a lifeline.

"Let's go." The words rang out across the room, shredding my heart.

}^-^-^-

The thumping beat of David Guetta's _Alphabeat _poured into my very soul, and I danced with Jonathon like I was about to become imprisoned for life. I couldn't shake off the weird feelings that I was getting, almost like I was half here, half somewhere else. My head shook at a dizzying speed.

"Punch." I rasped to Jonathon. He gave me a somewhat concerned glance, but nodded and joined a group of random dancers. Stumbling and shaking, I finally found my way to the drinks table. The club lights twinkled and shone like multicolored stars, while the shadowy black interior of the party seemed sinister and seductive. It was _freezing_. My teeth chattered shamelessly, goose-bumps popping up on my pale arms. My throat rasped and grated, desperate for a cold drink. Clumsily, I poured punch into a crystalline glass and downed it like water on a hot day. The acidic taste nearly made me double over coughing, while my head spinning increased tenfold. _Great, _I thought. _Some idiot roofied the punch_.

"Clary?" I looked up blurrily. A halo of gold seemed to block out all the light in the room.

"Jace?" Hiccupping, I pressed my hand to my stomach. My vision shimmered again and I had the slightest feeling I was being covered with something soft.

"Clary?" Isabelle shrieked. It was then when I realized I was on my hands and knees on the floor. "Clare! Oh my _God_, are you alright? Can you breathe?" Her hands grabbed at my curly hair, tying it back with a hairband so it didn't fall in my face. I nodded.

"Somebody spiked the punch." I slurred. It was getting really bright. Too bright for a club. Isabelle seemed to visibly relax.

"Is that it?" She sighed. "Yeah, I put vodka in there. Maybe Jon or Meliorn added 'date rape' or whatever. You're going to be fine, Clare-Bear." As I closed my eyes, she helped me to a chair.

"What the hell?" I recognized the honey-sweet golden tone of Jace. But now it seemed strained and scared. "Isabelle what the…Clary! Fray. C'mon Fray, look at me." I opened my eyes, but was scared to find that it was _hard_.

"Hey, Goldilocks," I rasped. "Jealous yet?" He gave me a small, weak smile.

"Completely," He replied.

"Jace?" Tears rolled down my cheeks. He cocked his head, wiping away my tears. My vision trembled again.

"I love you." It was so cold. I felt pressure on the back of my head.

"I love you, too." He replied, face inches from mine. "Don't forget it, Clare-Bear."

With that he placed his lips to mine, sealing our love.

Then I woke up.

**A/N: Cliffy, I know. Enjoy, and PM me if you want to see the outfits.**


	21. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Oh sweet mother! I am so extremely sorry for not updating in millennia! The last few weeks of school were annoyingly hectic what with finals and all. Then, I should probably let you know, I am horrendously busy during summer. No lie. Once more I really apologize.**

**A lot of you were very confused as to what happened in the previous chapter, and rest assured, your questions will be answered down below. The final chapter!**

**A few of you were fantastically rude. Fuck you, too. What the hell, guys. As soon as there's a twist, you people just jump on my back and think It's OK to criticize me until the point where I don't feel that I'm a good writer anymore. How dare you make someone feel that way. If you really hate my story that much, fine! Leave! Don't read it anymore! Don't push me to tears, don't say blatantly ignorant statements where you have no facts or evidence to back you up, and don't just cuss me out. I'm all for constructive criticism, but DAMN. Therefore, I have removed some of the more…rude reviews. So don't waste your time looking.**

**I'll see you peeps at the bottom! J**

With a tremendous gasp, Clary bolted upright. Tangled in her covers, she was in her own bed. In her own room. At her own house. But… how had she gotten here? Mind racing, she slowly swung her legs over to the floor, walking towards the full length mirror in the corner. No makeup, no jewelry and no fabulous black dress. _How did I get here? _She thought. _Maybe I got really drunk? Or Sebastian decided to bring me back home? _Suddenly her breath jolted; her heart stalling. _Jace. Jonathon. Dad. Isabelle. Alec. Magnus. Simon._

Banging into almost every piece of furniture in her path, Clary snatched up her phone. Scrolling through the contacts, she found no Jace. Bewildered, she continued. No Izzy. No Alec. No Magnus. Not even Jonathon. Confused, angry tears built up in her eyes. _Was it all a dream? _Hurt plowed a hole through her heart. With a short burst of hope, she found Simon's contact and dialed effect immediately.

'Hello?" Simon's voice cracked as he answered, seemingly still asleep. "Fray, what the hell? You ruined the best dream of my life. I was shackin' up with Maia!" She snorted.

"Whatever, Simon." His huff of irritation was profound through the speakers. "It's ten in the morning anyways. Wakey wakey!" He muttered something unintelligible on the other side.

"Something you needed?" He mumbled.

"Yeah. Listen do we know anyone by the last name of Lightwood? Jace, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Or even Bane, Magnus Bane! Tall, gay—"

"Astonishing. You've described Neil Patrick Harris. Or Ian McKellan."

"Ew!" Clary crinkled her nose. "Ian McKellan is _old_! I don't even think he's tall… but anyways back to the question."

"Lightwood doesn't really sound like a familiar name. Sorry Fray." Her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach.

"One more question?" She asked, voice cracking. "What do you think of my dad, Simon?"

"Your dad?" He sounded a bit surprised. "Well he's kind of loud, but he's like a father to me, I guess. He took us camping last week, which was pretty fun. Um, he's pretty good looking, even for an older guy. Has your nose. Overall, I think he's a really cool dude. Am I done here?" Shock consumed Clary as memories flooded back.

"Yeah, Simon. Thanks a bunch!" She chirped into the phone, and then hung up. _I cannot believe it was just a dream…It seemed so real! _Bitterly, she knew those events would probably never have happened in reality. Too good to be true. She let Jace's face swim in front of her closed eyelids one last time before closing it off and shutting it in the back of her mind. Then she left it all behind and trekked downstairs.

"Good morning, babe." Jocelyn Fray-Morgenstern; her mother, graced her with a gentle smile. "Pancakes are on the table." Clary nodded and gave her mother a hug. Surprised, Jocelyn chuckled and lovingly stroked her daughter's silken locks. "What was that for?" Clary just shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"I missed you, and I love you!" The corners of Jocelyn's eyes crinkled as she smiled benignly.

"I love you, too. And really, honey. How could you miss me if I'm right here?" In response, Clary just laughed and headed into the dining room. She could see her father's blonde head poking from behind one of the many grand banqueting chairs.

"Morning, Daddy." She kissed his slightly whiskery cheek. Valentine Morgenstern looked up from his laptop, eyes alight.

"Good morning, Spitfire!" He flashed his dimples. "How was your sleep? Clary thought for a moment.

"Interesting." She concluded. He nodded in understanding. "Where's Sebby?" Clary questioned. Before her father could reply, Sebastian slouched into the room, mumbling nonsense about a dream. A strange feeling stirred underneath her skin, but she ignored it.

"Finally, you're up!" Jocelyn tutted. Sebastian rolled his eyes and evaded the gentle hands shamelessly trying to smoothen his hair. "Well listen, I'm off to runs some errands, maybe stop by and help Luke over at the bookstore. Anyone want to come? No? Oh, alright then. I'll be back at three, and start cooking for the guests. All of you _behave_!" With that, she kissed all of them and made an exit.

"What guests?" Sebastian inquired. Their father closed the laptop and finished the last morsel of pancake on his plate.

"I have some clienteles coming over tonight for supper. They have kids around your age. So be on your best behavior, am I clear?" The siblings nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm off." He stood up and grabbed his leather satchel, slipping the computer inside. "I've got some plans I need to finalize before the dinner tonight. I want you both to look your very best, hear me? Make a lasting, good impression on my clients. If you want to go shopping, that's fine. But don't max out the credit card and for God's sake, be home and ready _on time_." With that, he kissed Clary on the head and slapped Sebastian on the shoulder before zooming out the door.

"Wanna go shopping?" She asked.

"Sure. I need some new stuff anyways."

"Uh, why?"

"Parker Kinderson, you know him? Backup quarterback last year; real big guy. Anyways, he and his buddies got drunk and decided they would burn my clothes at the big blowout we had last week, when Mom and Dad were in Beijing."

"How did I not notice a giant bonfire of clothes?"

"You were loaded drunk and hooking up with Jonathon!"

"Oh God, gross. I'm never getting drunk again." Clary shuddered. "So, back to the matter at hand, can we please wear black tonight Seb? I don't want to clash."

"I really don't care, squirt." She pleaded with puppy dog eyes, and his resolved melted away. "Fine. Be ready in ten, we'll take the Bentley."

In ten minutes she was downstairs, reaching for the car keys. All she had to do was throw on a loose Alesona band tee and some black shorts. Sliding on some gladiators, she headed to the bathroom. No makeup, just a loose bun at the back of her crown. Deodorant, perfume and a quick dab of concealer before brushing her teeth and grabbing the purse on the floor.

"Sebastian!" She yelled up the stairs, impatiently twirling the keys on her finger.

"I'm coming, jeez." He came downstairs, hair styled and smelling like the most amazing cologne. Like clary, Sebastian went casual. A white Nike tee, black basketball shorts and some matching Ralf Laurens. Seeing as she was distracted with nitpicking his outfit, Sebastian snatched the keys from her hand and out the door he flew, straight into the driver's seat.

"Jerk!" She screeched, running to the now locked door. "Bitch, I want to drive!"

"I don't want to risk an accident today, Ginger. Dad would have an aneurism if you wrecked the damn car on the day we have 'important guests'. Either get in or go back inside." Openmouthed, Clary just got in the car.

And away they went.

***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

"CLARY!"

"WHAT?!"

"CAN YOU TURN DOWN THE MUSIC?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MOM? I'M CLEANING."

"CLEANING? CLARY THEY'LL BE HERE IN A HALF HOUR! GET READY!"

Clarissa actually choked. Half an hour?! Feeling like Flash, she turned off the surround sound, leaving just the bathroom speakers on, which were blasting Quietdrive's "Daddy's Little Girl". She grabbed the beautiful black jersey collar dress and threw it on; loving the way the fabric gently clung to her curves. A knock on the bedroom door made her start, but she called "Come in!"

"Hey," It was Seb. "I'm just going to hang with you while you get ready."

"Seriously?" She glared at him.

"Seriously. Hey, you've already got your dress on, so it's not like you have much more to do. Besides, it's either watch you get ready or help mom with absolutely pointless things. I pick the former."

"No stupid comments or anything, or you're out."

"Fine. Can I at least pick a song?" She nodded in consent. They had similar tastes in music. He picked up her iPhone, which was connected to her speakers and chose Passion Pit's "Take a Walk". Then he dove on her bed, ignorant to her protest, and began texting vigorously. Sighing, Clary continued getting ready. She pulled on her Giuseppe Zanotti Suede platform boots, which despite the height were shockingly comfortable. (AN: If you want the link to the clothes, inbox me!) A few little accessories here and there then she moved onto the more time consuming area of the "getting ready" phase: the hair. Frustrated, Clary knew she didn't have time to re-curl her entire head. So she grabbed some scrunching spray and tousled her hair in to messy, beachy waves. Satisfied, she applied mascara generously, making her eyes look huge. Eyeliner in place, she just applied a light pink lip gloss and was finished.

In the nick of time, the doorbell rang. Sebastian sprang up joyfully from the bed.

"Finally," he groaned. Clary barely said a word of agreement before he bolted out the door, downstairs. She shook her head lovingly, and then shut off the speakers, checking her phone for messages before heading downstairs. Sebastian was at the foot of the stairs still, waiting for her. He had on an Alexander McQueen black V-neck shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and—of course—Converse.

"I'm not into incest." Sebastian grinned. Clary burst out laughing.

"What EVER, Seb." She smacked his shoulder. "Let's meet these stuffy, spoiled brats and then maybe we can go to Jen's party later tonight? She's going all out."

"You got the message, too?" He followed her out into the hallway where they could hear voices. "I mean, Jen's totally hot. And she's amazing with parties. If I feel like myself after conversating with these blank walls Dad calls clients then yeah—" He was cut short immediately by the appearance of the "Blank Walls" and their kids. Who were their ages.

There were four of them.

Three of them looked very alike, one was very blonde.

The girl had long, dark hair and sensual blue eyes, as did the boy next to her.

The blonde boy had golden eyes.

Clary's breath caught.

"Isabelle?" Sebastian rasped behind her.

"Sebastian?" Isabelle whispered.

"Jace?" Clary squeaked.

"Clary?" He breathed.

And with joyous cries, they fell into the arms of their loved ones.

They say that if you dream hard enough, you could find the ones you love dearly. And they, my friend, will find you. Even at the ends of the Earth.

**A/N: So guys, how was it? I feel really, really sad finishing this story! :/ It sucks but I have an idea that basically blew my mind up all summer, but I couldn't write. So freaking busy :P Anyways, I need you guys to do a few things for me:**

**1: Like my page on Facebook! It's called "A Quiet, Lilting Melody." And it's going to be where I give updates about ALL my work, not just fan fiction. Although I tend to stick to romance, so beware! And it's also where (if you like the same kind of music I like) I tend to put weekly top 5 songs for ME, not the billboard charts. So yeah, go like the page guys! I just started it, so you might not see much right at first! J**

**2: Email me your questions or if you would like to see the outfits! Here it is: .writing gmail . com. Just remove the spaces and stuff!**

**3: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Aha you guys are absolutely amazing. Another last shout out to my beta: TasteTheRainbow-Or Else! Go give her love, guys! Bye! **


End file.
